Back in 1912
by Rainbow820
Summary: Season 2 rewrite starting after Caroline is turned. Au Damon finds her right away in the hospital feeding on the nurse. The season goes differently than the cannon version Damon is more like himself in the books. Plus a romance in the shadows for Damon is bound to show up at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Damon strolled into the hospital planning on getting blood bags when he feels a weird tug towards the room Caroline was in.

" No " he breaths out watching her feed. She stops and looks up him guilt flashing across her features.

" I'm sorry" she says to the woman and Damon takes the nurse feeding her his blood and compelling her to leave and forget what happened.

" Who did this to you ?" He asks.

" Elena. She told me to tell you game on " she answers anger soaring.

" It was Katherine her doppelgänger. " Damon responds.

" You used me you treated me like a blood bag " Caroline hisses at him.

" I had my humanity off I don't anymore. I'm going to help you. " he reassures her pulling her into a hug.

" Why?" She asks burying her face in his shoulder.

" Well my blood did this to you making you my Sire Child. I'm going to protect you from Katherine she killed you because she wants to use you for something. If she contacts you, you tell me right away no matter what threats she makes I'll help you. Come on we need to get out of here " Damon instructs taking her hand. He picks up some tissues wiping her face. Then he compels her out if the hospital they leave hands interlocked with Damon pulling her behind out to his car blood bags forgotten. He drives them to the Boarding house and she flexes her fingers looking around in awe. They pull in and he takes her hand again leading her into the main room.

" Okay everything is heightened for you right now, any anger you have for me get it out now don't let it boil. " Damon says and she nods. She breaths deep and gives him her best slap across the face sending him to the ground.

" Okay I'm good " she beams at him and he laughs standing up.

" Nice shot Care. Now you have already fed and you stopped when I said something which is amazing control for a newbie. I will teach you how to control it and how to moderate it. Being around humans now won't be a good idea so you and Matt might want to cut that off. Next compulsion it is our best friend the trick is to believe what you are saying, like lying on a polygraph. If you even for a split second can convince yourself it is true then the human will believe as long as you want them to. Like I did with you which again I'm sorry. " he says and she nods taking it all in.

" That it?" She asks rocking back and forth on her heels and the balls of her feet.

" Not even close but I'll teach you as you get older it is a lot to take in now. Lastly for now our Sire bond is different than what Stefan might think right away so make sure you stress the child part. As you settle in your feelings for me are going to change in a very weird way. Your going to see me as well your father meaning you'll care about my opinions, rely on me to protect and teach you which I will. You and I will be closer to me than humans will understand. I am sorry this happened to you but I'm going to help you " Damon promises.

" I think you've said I'm sorry more to me than I heard you say in the past year " she teases.

" Well your kind of my kid now so I like you a lot more than I did before " Damon responds smiling at her. His side of the bond was set in place the minute he decided to take charge of her. The unexplainable love a father feels for a child rushed him when he promised to take her under his wing. Caroline hadn't had that yet and he didn't want to freak her out yet. Her love for him as his daughter would come to her soon enough and he would make sure she was okay during that period to answer any questions.

" What if people ask questions ?" Caroline asks.

" Say you see me as a big brother I mean close enough. From my time period big brother essentially meant father as our couldn't be bothered to raise Stefan or I. " Damon replies his words bitter at the end.

" You raised Stefan?" She asks liking this Damon. He nods in responds and takes her hand leading her down to the blood cooler.

" Smell and choose which one smells the best. I'll make sure to pick up more " Damon instructs and she nods. She bends down picking up each bag smelling the different types, the only thing keeping her from drinking is Damon's tight grip.

" This one " she says handing him a bag and he snorts. " What?" She asks tilting her head.

" B+ it is literally you in a blood type " he teases making her giggle.

" The nurse isn't who completed my transition it was a blood bag I stole. Matt came and the sun was so bad I hid behind it and made him leave. I was so confused but then you came and I'm scared Damon " she cries out latching onto him and he wraps his arms around her.

" Hey hey you'll be alright this is normal I promise you" he soothes handing her the blood bag. She drinks it slowly and he nods smiling proudly at her. She stops feeding and her fangs retract she hands him the rest of the blood bag and he finishes it.

" Okay I want to try compulsion " she decides and he nods taking her hand again and throwing the blood bag away.

" It is night so you can walk around I'll see if Stefan can convince Bonnie to make you a daylight ring. I'll be with you all night I promise. Oh Elena is angry with me I snapped Jeremy's neck he had a ring and isn't dead so I don't know what the problem is. " he sighs.

" Ring?" Caroline inquires.

" Oh I'll fill you in I promise. And that's what you got out of all of that ?" Damon asks raising an eyebrow. She shrugs looking at him and feels a lurch in her heart and love that she feels for her parents but slightly different fill her and she gasps.

" I-I " she says shaking her head as the intensity of it hits her.

" Right so the bond for you has kicked in. That is your love for me as a sire coming to you because I chose to take responsibility for you. " Damon explains judging her reaction. She calms down and smiles at him feeling warm knowing she is safer with him than on her own.

" I'm good lets go " she decides taking his hand and walks her to his car.

" Wait I'm going to teach you how to run. Push off with all of your strength " he instructs and she does so. He follows her overtaking her and catching her in his arms.

" That was amazing " she beams looking around the woods in a new light, as she could see through the darkness.

" As you get older you will become faster and stronger. I can teach you about manipulation in the mind, animal control, animal transformations, and weather control. Those will take a few years though. Being a vampire is a gift if you accept it come on let's go back to the car " he says taking her hand again and running at the same pace as her. They get in the car and he explains everything that happened the past year and is done just at the time they arrive at the school. Walking hand in hand into the carnival she winces from the noise and he runs a thumb over the top of her palm. They go to the Ferris wheel and don't have tickets.

" Compel him to let us on and forget about us " Damon whispers to her.

" You are going to let us on the Ferris Wheel and you are going to forget you saw us" Caroline compels remembering what Damon told her and beams when he steps aside to let them on.

" You astound me Caroline Forbes. You must be the best newbie vampire I have ever seen. But you are my newbie vampire so it makes sense " he praises and she slaps him playfully.

" Even while praising others you are vain " she complains playfully laughing. They get on and he tells her about not having anyone to show him the ropes in the beginning and then learning crows natural tendency to be attracted to him.

" You'll find an animal that connects to you and that will be the easiest to work with " He explains as they get off the Ferris Wheel.

" What's going on?" Stefan asks Damon eyeing their locked hands.

" Listen no heartbeat Katherine killed her. I'm taking responsibility " Damon answers.

" Yep I'm his sire child " Caroline cheers and he smirks not letting go of her hand.

" I'm going to trust you to do this Damon don't hurt her " Stefan agrees seeing the look in Damon's eyes as he looks and Caroline and can't help but be jealous.

Damon used to give him the same look and because of Katherine he lost that. So he settles for walking as close as he can to his brother which his shoulder to shoulder and can't help but want to take his brothers hand like when they were human.

They watch Mason Lockwood arm wrestle and Damon volunteers watch as he looses the match and decide he isn't normal.

Caroline starts to panic when she smells blood and Damon pulls her away from the crowds and into the parking lot. He grabs a guy and compels him to attack Tyler.

" What are you doing ? " she asks and he motions of her to be quite. Damon and Caroline witness in shock Mason launching himself into the air and speed from the parking lot with Tyler.

" What are they " Damon mumbles to himself and Caroline moves towards a bleeding Carter.

" Damon " she says grasping his hand tightly. He nods and grabs the man pulling him towards the bathrooms.

" Snatch, feed, erase best system. " he assures her letting her bite into Carter.

" Caroline ?" Bonnie demands and she pulls away looking at her friend.

" Bonnie wait I can " Caroline starts before she is on the ground crying in pain. Elena and Stefan arrive on the scene confused when they see Caroline crying.

" Your just a vampire I am not scared of you. I will take you both out " Bonnie decides her confidence over the top.

" Leave her alone " Damon roars his fangs extending and thunder rumbles around them. Bonnie ignores this and makes Damon drop to his knees.

" Bonnie stop now please " Stefan urgently calls knowing the power his older brother could unleash upon the witch.

" He did this he made her a vampire it's his fault " Bonnie screams not letting up on Caroline or Damon. Instead she starts a fire trail that slowly makes its way to a screaming Caroline. Damon starts shaking anger when and closes his eyes making Bonnie fall to her knees. He starts to drain away her magical aura enhancing his access to old magic.

" Damon please calm down Caroline is okay " Stefan calls but Damon isn't calming down.

" You think you have any right to decide what is wrong or good. Or that your the only one with magic,do you even know anything about vampires? " he demands drawing upon her magical aura.

" Damon you'll kill her " Caroline says speeding in front of her angry sire.

" Care back off " Elena warns and is extremely surprised when Caroline takes Damon's hands the magic he was using not bothering her.

" I'm alright. Some one has to make me my daylight ring " Caroline soothes Damon and he stops drawing upon Bonnie.

" What is going on ?" Elena demands and Damon speeds away with Caroline.

" Katherine killed Caroline. Damon took responsibility for her making her his sire child." Stefan explains his breathing uneven from the close call they almost had with Damon gaining all the witches power.

" What was that?" Bonnie asks shaking.

" You attacked Caroline he was going to kill you Bonnie and it would have hurt like hell. You would have been stripped of your magic bit by bit until you were nothing more than a corpse. He reconnected with his old magic making him the most powerful being in this town. You warned me Damon better not piss you off, but he is one of the most powerful vampires I have ever met you need to do what he wants. I haven't seen him use that type of power in nearly a century. All he's done since then is crow tricks and fog. Your magic will return in a few days " Stefan warns taking Elena with him.

Caroline is sobbing on Damon's chest while they lie on his bed. " She hates me "Caroline sobs her hands holding Damon's shirt so tightly it starts to rip.

" Caroline she was scared she hates me not you. And my little show did not convince to do anything different. I was so scared for you Caroline that I managed to reconnect with my old magic with no fresh kills. She owes you her life she will make you a daylight ring. I'm going to protect you no matter what no matter who " Damon promises.

" If Elena tried to kill me?" Caroline asks. She knows this is a dark thought but can't help but wonder.

" I'd kill her " Damon says without pause.

" Stefan ?"she asks not thinking and feels him tense.

" I would knock him out and then knock some sense into him " Damon responds knowing he couldn't kill his little brother.

" Good I'd hate to have to deal with another no humanity you. Because you would fall apart without Stefan " she says and there is no teasing behind her words.

" Katherine is going to contact you and when she does agree to her terms, don't mention our relationship, report back to me, and do as I say. That bitch isn't going to hurt you not while I'm around. If she threatens someone you love let me know I'll get them on vervain and make sure they are safe. If she finds out about us and threatens me you don't panic like your instincts will tell you to just play it off. She is not taking away something else I love not again I lost Stefan because of her. He and I are getting better though " Damon instructs her leaning back on his bed and she nods her head still on his chest.

Stefan who was passing finds a large smile forming on his face at his brothers admission of love for him, he goes to his room and gets ready for bed the smile never leaving his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Damon leaves early and goes out of town to a small dive bar knowing he needs fresh kills to access his magic.

He closes all the exits and compels everyone not to leave the building. Then he starts his feeding, he relishes in the screams his dormant dark side being awakened after becoming Elena's puppy dog. He enjoys chasing them around the bar as they try and get escape and plead for their sad little lives. When he can't hear a single heart beat he wipes his face off taking the most expensive bottles of alcohol with him and walking from the bar.

He drives back the boarding house and adds the bottles to his collection and Stefan eyes them questionably but says nothing.

They all go over to the Gilbert's and watch on the news about the slaughter in the bar and Stefan eyes his brother. Damon gives a small smirk and presses his finger to his lip so Stefan doesn't stay with anything. Stefan looks sick and Damon is smiling dangerously.

" Who would have done this " Elena gasps as they are informed about the savage tears in the humans. Stefan wisely stays quiet despite the guilt gnawing at him. Damon bids them all goodbye and Stefan moves to follow him when Damon opens the door winks and turns into a crow before flying off. The girls don't notice and Elena takes Caroline upstairs so they can talk and Alaric turns the tv up.

" Damon told me he can't turn into a crow unless he has fresh blood " Alaric tells Stefan.

" He can't " Stefan gulps.

" You mean " Alaric trails off looking at the screen and Stefan nods.

" He used his powers last night it's like a drug to him. These powers have a hold over him much stronger than the blood has over me. He isn't going to give them up without a fight. Oh and Caroline is his sire child now so if he starts to act like her father don't be alarmed. " Stefan explains and Alaric nods slowly no interest in arguing with Damon later about it.

For Caroline the next few weeks go by in a blur. Katherine makes her report about Elena and Stefan's relationship. Caroline and Damon agree that Stefan and Elena need to think Caroline is working with Katherine so Katherine doesn't suspicious. Matt catches Caroline and Damon cuddled close to each other at the Grill and starts shouting at Damon about how he needed to back off. Damon ignores him and Caroline tells Matt it isn't like that and that after the accident Damon has been helping her. That he was like her big brother now and that she was different and thought they should take a break. They learn about the werewolf curse in the Lockwood family. Every night was spent in Damon's bed sometimes they stayed up all night talking one night she got him to braid her hair.

Then they go to the Founders day thing and she watches her mother walk off and notices Stefan and Damon are missing. She goes into the woods and hearing her sire be shot raises anger she didn't know she had in her. They run into Mason and Caroline glares at him.

" What have you done with Stefan and Damon?" Elena demands.

" They won't be your concern much longer. But why don't you have your friend sniff them out for you" Mason suggest too cocky for Caroline's liking. She speeds to him forcing her hand into his chest and wraps her hand around his heart like Damon taught her. He gasps in pain grasping at her arm no matter how futile his efforts are.

" I'm already annoyed and my jacket is ruined so I'll give you one last chance. Where are they?" She growls slowly ignoring Elena's shocked/horrified stare.

" Lockwood Cellar " he answers meekly and she removes her arm kicking him across the path and running with Elena to the cellar. She sends her in as a distraction before biting the first deputy and using him as shield. She moves the second snapping his neck with no issue.

" Caroline? " Liz asks horrified as her deputies fall to the ground.

" Hi mom " she meekly replies. Liz sits on the ground her mind racing as Caroline pulls the bullets out of her sire. Elena tries to do so for Stefan but Caroline does it herself.

" That's my girl good job " Damon praises Caroline. She beams at him kissing his cheek. Smelling the blood on her lips Damon crawls to the deputies bites into the one riddled with bullets. He drains the semi warm blood that was going cooler by the second and pulls away when the blood flow stops.

" Stef you need some deputy blood " Damon instructs.

" No " his self righteous little brother grounds out through clenched teeth.

" He's right Stefan " Caroline cuts in her voice small as she looks at her sire.

" He said no " Elena decides like she has control over Stefan. He pushes her away from him and cradles Stefan into his chest. Elena goes to protest when Damon's voice drowns her out.

" Alright this is ridiculous I'm not letting you bleed out " Damon decides biting his wrist and pressing it to Stefan's mouth. He supports his brother who drinks slowly as Damon runs his fingers through Stefan's hair. The scene was strangely intimate, a showing of the unspoken love the brothers still had after everything. When Stefan pulls away he gives a nod to Damon in thanks who smiles at his little brother. Elena felt jealous watching Caroline sit by Damon who wipes the blood off her face and still has Stefan cradled to his chest.

" Your not going to tell anyone are you mom?" Caroline asks. She rambles for a bit when Damon starts with his threats and grabs Liz. The chorus of no's and Damon's follow while he just responds he isn't going to actually kill her.

" Care you and Elena take Liz to the house lock her in the cellar. Stef and I will take care of the bodies " Damon instructs taking her hand which he notices is covered in now dried blood. " How did you get this on you?" He asks.

" Interrogating Mason Lockwood. He's passed out somewhere in the woods he could be up " she replies smiling slyly at him and he laughs in disbelief, pride, and amazement at her.

" Caroline Forbes you keep impressing me. I am so very proud to call you my daughter " he praises kissing her cheek.

" D-daughter?" Liz stutters.

" Thanks Damon " Caroline mutters but there is still a wide smile on her face. Damon slaps the back of Liz's head to knock her out and Caroline picks her up in a fireman's carry. She waves Elena after her and the three woman leave. Stefan picks the man with the snapped neck up and Damon waits for him to leave the room. He bends over the knocked out guard quickly snapping his neck and picking them both up.

" Damon was that necessary?" He demands.

" Yes " Damon responds helping with the grave.

" Why didn't you use your powers?" Stefan asks.

" They had us vervained and shot with wooden bullets. Even if I did use my powers you and I were in danger of being killed on the spot " Damon explains.

" Makes sense " Stefan remarks his mind somewhere else. They keep digging in silence while Damon watches his brother becoming worried. " I hate doing this " Stefan finally whispers his voice strained and Damon pauses.

" I know baby brother I'm sorry. Go wait in the car " he instructs handing him the keys. Stefan looks about to argue before seeing his brothers stern expression and takes the keys and going to find the car. Damon finishes grave duty and goes to his car. Despite his ridiculous driving style the drive still seems long to both brothers. Wordlessly Damon takes Stefan's hand while he drives and Stefan grasps his brothers hand tighter. They pull into the driveway and Damon smiles at Stefan who gives one back following his older brother into the house.

" It'll be alright Care " Elena says and Caroline nods numbly at her friend. She launches herself into Damon's arms and he holds her up while she sobs into his shirt.

" Go get a new shirt Caroline this one has blood on it " Damon instructs and she speeds off coming back with a new one of her shirts on.

" You have clothes here ?" Elena asks.

" She pretty much lives here " Stefan says sitting on a couch next to Elena.

" Which room is yours ?" Elena asks and Caroline sighs.

" She sleeps in my room. Before your head goes into the gutter remember she is the closet thing I'm going to ever have to a daughter." Damon says.

" I think we should talk about what happened today, Caroline I understand you were angry but you killed two people and that just can't be forgotten " Elena says and Damon actually hisses at her his fangs extending. Elena jumps and Stefan walks behind Damon whispering something in Italian to him.

" Caroline go wait in our room " Damon instructs.

" No Damon she is right " Caroline protests.

" Now Caroline. " he says and she keeps staring at him. " I swear to god I'll count to three and you better be in our room " he grounds out in a no argument voice. One Stefan hadn't heard in 140 something years. One Damon used to use on him before punishing himself he nods to Caroline who sighs and vamp speeds up the stairs. She has enough pride to not slam the door like the dramatic girl inside of her demands she do. Damon smirks after her before his face turns serious and he advances on Elena.

" You can't boss her around " Elena snaps.

" And you can? Sit down, shut up, and listen to me. She needs support in this time that Bonnie isn't giving her and neither are you for reasonable reasons. I am because I love her so don't judge her for what happened today she saved Stef and I's life. Don't judge her about her relationship with me because it's my fault really. Caroline Forbes is the best new vampire I have ever met. She needs you to love her right now not boss her around. I do have that right just so you know because you are not her sire. I know you can't fully understand what is going on between us and you shouldn't have to but Caroline is my responsibility now. And if you ever want to know how I treat my responsibilities ask Stefan about growing up with me in the 1800s and growing up with our father I give him full permission to disclose that " Damon explains his voice and eyes hard.

" Damon she killed used one as a shield and snapped the neck of the other " Elena argues.

" Would you have preferred it be us?" Damon asks and Stefan watches his brother knowing better then to interfere. He doesn't wait for an answer before speaking again. " She did perfectly today, as a vampire, my vampire. Caroline has come a long way from the girl I abused. " Damon growls making sure Elena knows that while Caroline is still herself she is different now.

" But " she starts again.

" There is going to be some changes around here from now on. You will not question me on my relationship with anyone else as it is none of your business. I am a vampire you are not and I do care about you Elena but you can't deal with this it isn't your place. We are vampires we do not have the same rules as you humans. You don't know our rules, that hiss was natural. Once you accept what we are this will become easier " Damon tells her sounding like the 172 year old he truly is. He walks to speak with Caroline not looking at Elena.

" Is she really doing well for a new a vampire ?" Elena asks Stefan.

" Extremely a vampire always does better if their sire is around for support. " Stefan answers honestly.

" Was Damon abusive to you as a child?" She asks worry seeping his and Stefan laughs a little shaking his head.

" Not even verbally, not once. Of course I misbehaved and he spanked me, put soap in my mouth, used a belt or sometimes a switch only when I did something really wrong. But Damon was abused whipped senseless, beaten, verbally berated at random times for no reason, locked in the cellar, starved, burned with cigars, and more" Stefan says looking down at his lap.

" Don't forget the time father tried to drown me while he was drunk, wait I was six you hadn't been born yet a servant stopped him. It cost them their life. Or the pistol whip I got when I didn't want to go to the confederacy. Wait better yet after I deserted and he stabbed me in the gut, I think you almost shot father didn't you " Damon asks. " it's all a bit blurry as I was bleeding out on the floor. Don't know why he thought stabbing me in the gut would motivate me to go back to war " Damon sighs drinking his bourbon.

" He was drunk Damon. Very drunk and you were out of it if you forget the part where he held the knife to your throat. That is why he thought it would he said if you didn't agree to join back up he would kill you. So I almost shot him told him that was enough and that if he didn't get away from you I was going to kill him" Stefan informs him bitterly.

" Ohh I wish I remembered that. Guess I would've been better off if he did kill me. Did you know I tired to kill myself when I was fifteen ?" Damon asks Stefan and Elena suddenly feels extremely out of place. She slips out unnoticed and neither brother cares about that at the moment.

" You would've left me ?" Stefan asks dejectedly.

" That's why I didn't, someone had to take on father. But if he ever laid a hand on you I would have killed him. So I decided against it at the last minute came home and pretended it never happened. The only reason I went to war was because he said he would make you join and being the daddy's boy you were you would've signed up. " Damon reveals.

" I was going to kill my self after Valerie left " Stefan adds.

" I know I came home remember " Damon reminds him.

" I'm glad I killed father for what he did to you, to us, to mother" Stefan decides.

" I wish I could've done it myself " Damon sighs.

" You could've come to me Damon you were my everything. I didn't want Katherine she got it into her head I loved her even though she had to compel me three times a day to not leave her. I wanted to warn you but she prevented me from doing so. I hate her Damon I want her dead." Stefan growls.

" Stefan my beloved little brother I couldn't agree with you more " Damon replies pressing a kiss to Stefan's forehead before going up to his room. Damon called him his beloved little brother, Stefan smiles at the revelation despite the dark topics they just went over their humans lives were horrible except when he and Damon were together, alone. He follows his brother unwilling to let the moment slide and sits down next to him on the bed. Damon was curled up next to a sleeping Caroline and Stefan lies down next to him. The adrenaline from earlier today was gone and the tiredness was settling in. Stefan laid back on Damon's enormous bed and said nothing when Damon pulled his head onto his chest. Instead he nestled into his brothers chest the closeness making him feel for the first time in a long time that their relationship was back on track.

Katherine sneaks into the house after hearing everyone is asleep which she thinks is strange for the middle of the day. She goes to Stefan's room and finds he isn't in there. Checking Damon's room she finds her informant curled up on Damon's side and her one great love on his older brothers chest. You and I will be together again Stefan, she thinks to her self leaving the house lest Damon sense her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they wake up and Caroline goes straight to the cellar to see her mother. Damon watches Stefan pace back and forth in front of his bed.

" You either want to drink human blood or have your powers back and there is one way to do either baby brother. Sure you never had as strong connection with old magic but I was there and you loved it " Damon smirks to Stefan.

" I can't Elena said " he starts and Damon growls.

" Stefan please I think this whole ripper thing is because you haven't accepted your vampirism. I will help you control it we will start soon my baby brother I will protect you as I haven't since we were human. I promise you " Damon says pressing a kiss to his brothers hair line.

Damon takes full pleasure in torturing Mason and then killing him. He is in an overall good mood until he gets the call from Elena that Stefan is in danger. He gets Caroline from the cellar and they go to the well.

" I'm going to get him " he decides.

" No the water is full of vervain. " Elena protests. He has himself lowered down anyways and ignores the burn as he settles Stefan onto his lap and calls for Caroline to pull him up.

" He needs blood " Caroline says when they are lying on the ground. Elena goes to give him her hand when Damon gives Stefan his wrist and again his brother is drinking from him.

" Come on Stef again " Damon teases as Stefan comes to. Caroline gets her first lesson in shallow grave duty while Damon calls Katherine and mocks her. Caroline compels away her mothers memories and sends her home. Stefan, Caroline, and Damon again all find themselves sleeping together on Damon's massive bed. It was a weird scene but Damon insisted they do it so in case Katherine came it would be three against one. The ball comes quickly and a plan to take her out is made.

She is cornered into the room and she becomes jumpy watching the two brothers who look at each other with the love she thought she took care of. When Damon stabs her over and over again she feels hurt more by the amused expression on Stefan's face. That's when it hits her Damon couldn't kill her because Stefan wanted to.

" Stefan you won't kill me you love me " Katherine insists.

" No I never did and you know that " Stefan responds smiling at his brother.

" For a moment it was real " she whispers to him and he shakes his head.

" No it wasn't Katherine but you are lying to yourself if you say you never loved Damon I saw the way you looked at him. You had a chance with him my reckless brother would have taken you back "Stefan answers and Damon gasps mock offendedly.

" Honestly Stefan you think so low of me " he grins the insult really directed towards Katherine.

" Wait Elena she is linked to the bitch " Bonnie says her expression frantic.

" Dammit. Unlink her Bon Bon " Damon commands.

" Trying I want her dead more now. She made Tyler a werewolf " Bonnie announces. They growl at the revelation and Bonnie leaves them. In the end they drag her to the tomb and Damon has fun taunting her with his brother at his side who seems above petty insults.

Damon lies on his back with Caroline curled into his right side her head on half of his chest while Stefan was the mirror image on the left. He smirks down at his ' kids' because despite what everyone may expect of Stefan he knew his little brother was still just a teenager at heart and needed this. So he stays still Elena never crossing his mind because he is focusing on the two vampires on his chest. He wants to get them out they don't deserve this. He is going to find a way to kill Katherine she doesn't deserve to live for what she did to them. For now he supposed her rotting away in the tomb is a good punishment. For now he watches them pride over everything they have been through filling him. He closes his eyes and forces himself to sleep so he doesn't stay up all night watch them sleep. In the morning Damon wakes up and smirks down at them still curled up on either side of him heads on his chest pinning him down.


	4. Chapter 4

" Time to get up for school" he says softly a genuine smile reserved for these two on his face. They grown and to go to school and half way through of course their day goes south. They find out Elena has been kidnapped and Caroline can't find it in herself to feel bad for her she refused the vampires protection and got herself kidnapped. The past weeks had been a blur and she could barely keep up with everything that had gone on. She returns to her house to grab some clothes when she senses a presence. Tyler starts yelling at her and pins her to the wall. She control the instinct to rip his head off and instead flips them around revealing her true face.

" How many are like you?" He asks.

" Just me " she lies.

" Your lying I've seen how close you are to Damon meaning he is a vampire. That also means Stefan is a vampire. Elena and Stefan are together is she a vampire?" Tyler demands.

" No she isn't but yes they are. Please don't tell Damon he will kill you if he thinks for even a second you might be putting me in danger " Caroline begs.

" Why does he care?" Tyler asks.

" Because he's my sire. It's complicated to explain but he is like my father now so he wants to protect me. If for example Elena went crazy and tried to kill me he would kill her, but it isn't so intense that if Stefan tried to kill me he wouldn't kill his little brother " Caroline explains.

" Why would he choose Stefan he hates him "Tyler says.

" No he doesn't when out of your 172 years on earth you have loved one person since you were eight the bond is going to be pretty unbreakable. " Caroline says laughing.

" I guess. Could I see " Tyler starts gesturing to his own teeth and she smiles showing her fangs again. He cautiously runs his thumbs over the veins smiling as the equally rough and smooth veins ripple beneath his touch. He moves down to her fangs lightly touching the perfectly carved weapons in his friends mouth. Caroline's senses pick up on Matt and she retracts her fangs smiling at Tyler before going to the door. She opens the door, the spark she felt between them was gone and she didn't know what to say. Luckily Tyler came and saved her from an awkward conversation which made the situation only slightly weird.

She goes over the Boarding house and Damon tells her all about the fight with this crazy guy named Elijah and how he killed him. The Rose shows up and explains how the Originals such as Elijah all worked for Klaus.

" They are his most loyal servants and wouldn't consider harming a hair on his head. Out of fear and respect " Rose explains and they all pause when they think they hear a suppressed laugh outside but shake their heads. Damon's senses are going wild like someone he was close to was outside and he is having a hard time focusing on her words because his heart is fluttering ever so softly.

At at the warehouse Elijah awakens to the stake pulled out of his chest and he can sense another presence in the building. " Come out now and I may refrain from killing you " he calls. He feels a breeze blow behind him and smirks whoever it is was very foolish. He turns around grabbing the person and moves to flip them when he finds himself on his stomach and can't push the figure off.

" Very dramatic Elijah " the cocky voice of Kol Miakelson taunts sitting on his older brother.

" Kol " Elijah growls using his full strength to shove his little brother off him. He stands up half heartedly glaring at his brother he really wanted to pull him into a hug but knew Kol wouldn't react positively to that.

" Watching Damon stake you was the highlight of my day. A close second was listening to Rose claim we worked for Klaus. His most loyal servants I almost got caught I could stop my laughter. I mean can you imagine me listening to Nikky's orders without them benefiting me somehow?" Kol asks laughing as he leans against the door.

" You were daggered in 1912 when those witches tried to steal your sanity " Elijah states ignoring hie brothers words. He was amused by the statement as well they definitely would harm a hair on their brothers arrogant head.

" Yes it was your call and then you left in 1918 so Nik pulled it out and together we slaughtered the coven he and Rebekah more than me. I have been on my best behavior since causing a massacre of over twenty can trigger the curse that steals my sanity. So I have to watch my body count nowadays it resets after 48 hours each time. That is why you didn't know I was undaggered " Kol explains.

" Why did you not track down Damon and make him remember?" Elijah asks.

" Nik did the compulsion. He will only make Damon remember us once the curse is broken. I've been helping him ever since he undaggered me. I found a way we could use Katherine in thirties but we learned she had died. Which isn't the truth she's in Mystic Falls. Elena of course will work better so we are going to use her " Kol explains.

" I will not assist with the mission. You and and I both know Niklaus needs to be put down " Elijah says and Kol rolls his eyes.

" You know I'm worse than Nik. He kept daggering me because my body count was too high. I have to watch it now or I'd go in that box and never come out. Because if you think a no emotion me is bad then imagine me with no sanity " Kol says to Elijah no interest in killing in favorite brother.

" Why reveal yourself now ?" Elijah asks.

" You being you will want ' justice ' for what Damon did. You are not going to touch Damon, Stefan, or that blonde one Caroline" Kol commands.

" Why the blonde one?" Elijah asks.

" She is Damon's sire child " he answers flippantly before pushing off the door and looking his brother in the eyes that are identical to his. " Now if I think you are going to harm them I'll dagger you. If you do harm them I'll dagger you and set your body on fire over and over again " Kol threatens.

" Fine " Elijah relents he looks at Kol and only sees a younger version of himself in looks.

"I'll give Nik your regards " Kol says speeding out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

" Tell me about the Originals and you get a cup of blood " Elena bargains.

" Deal starting with the oldest brother Finn he's been in a box for 900 years all of his siblings loath him. I know he had a girl, Sage a red headed whore. Damon and her are good friends" Katherine says and Elena passes her blood.

" Next is Elijah the noblest brother. He avoids Kol and Klaus because they are monsters. Elijah is the first man I made fall for my charms. Klaus and him are close or used to be. He fell for my charms next. "Katherine says accepting another cup.

"Niklaus is all the siblings half brother. His father was a werewolf so he has been trying to break the curse for a millennia. He would do anything to protect Kol and Rebekah his younger siblings. He is a monster who will do anything for his goal and family."she says.

"So we could use them as bait?"Elena asks but Katherine just shakes her head and continues talking.

"Next is Kol devoid of all humanity taught me everything I know about seduction never met anyone better than him. He and I were best friends he's the reason I'm alive he gave me a head start. Loves Klaus and Rebekah more than anything will always protect them. The outsider in his little family because when he was human he had magic but he lost it so he found his thrills in murder. I'm talking hundreds dead a night his average was sixty. Kol can get his siblings to do everything he wants all he has to do is put on a little emotions and they are putty in his hands. " Katherine explains. Then drinks the blood offered and sighs.

" And Rebekah ?" Elena asks.

" The youngest Mikaelson. The soul of the family her brothers would do any and everything for her. Not just a master seductress but a master manipulator. She could get her brothers to do anything she wanted with a simple pout. She is in a box now her and Klaus apparently got in a fight during the twenties. But I know if that curse gets broken he will be letting her out. The main thing you need to remember is they love each other always and forever and will not tolerate actions taken against each other." Katherine says draining another cup.

" So Elijah might want to help " she grins handing the whole bottle to Katherine.

Stefan finds her and shuts the door scolding her for going near her. He takes her home and she storms up to her room making him roll his eyes and lean against the steering wheel. She was getting reckless and those were the hardest to protect much like his older brother.

He wondered why he bothered, his brother had the right idea with cutting ties with her. He didn't even know if he loved her anymore.

* * *

Stefan sighs when Elena goes missing again and Damon tells him he's got it.

Damon drops the bloody hearts and asks up as Elijah walks into the room smirking at Damon's handy work. Rose runs from the room while Damon grabs a cloth off a vampire wiping his hands.

" Your not going to kill me ?" Damon asks confused when Elijah backs off.

" I have my orders " Elijah responds.

" From Klaus?" Elena questions.

" From someone much more motivated to keep you alive " He responds.

" Let me guess Kol. I don't know what your little brother's obsession with me is but if you could tell him in flattered but not interested that would be great " Damon says and Elijah shakes his head a small smile on his face before he speeds from the room. Damon drives Elena home and has to resist the urge to rip out Jeremy's throat as they learn what happened to Stefan. They drive to the tomb and Damon grits his teeth when Elena sprints off.

" Let me go Stefan is in there " She screams pounding on his chest. He uses enough strength to keep her put but not enough to break her arms, which he really wants to do.

" I know he is Elena " he says calmly while she screams and pounds against is chest.

" You don't even care do you " she spits out and his jaw clenches as he grip tightens. " Damon your hurting me " she whines.

" You've been making poor choices lately and we are struggling to see why you insit on them. We can't always keep track of you" Damon accuses loosening his grip but keeping her pinned.

" I can make my own choices " Elena growls kicking him and he doesn't flinch.

" Hmm going to see Katherine and using Caroline to distract Stefan, Trying to turn yourself over to Klaus. Your brother isn't much better seeing as he got my brother trapped with the worst woman I have ever had the displeasure of falling for " Damon lists off mockingly.

" Let me go " she says again.

" You done hitting me ?" He asks and she nods. He lets her go and she tries to move to the tomb so he blocks her off and points to the exit. She storms off and he rolls his eyes turning to where his little brother is now standing.

" Sorry " Stefan says automatically seeing the look in his older brothers eyes.

" I'm going to get you out Stef " Damon promises.

" I'll handle myself you protect her promise me " Stefan counters.

" I promise that I'll get you out. You can protect her your self if she wants to give herself over the only solution I see is compelling her not to " Damon responds.

" No Damon promise me " Stefan repeats.

" Fine baby brother I promise. But I have to get you out Care and I won't be able to sleep right unless your there. Just like when we were human " Damon says knowing this will make his brother feel slightly better.

" If Kol likes you so much maybe you can find him and talk to him convince him to help us " Stefan suggests.

" No no Kol may be slightly insane but he knows Damon had his memories compelled away. I was in that very bar when it happened I was terrified when Klaus walked in but in his distress he didn't notice me. Damon was close to both brothers " Katherine says and Damon glares.

" What did he say ?" Damon demands and she just walks away.

" I love you Damon " Stefan whispers looking down.

" Nope you tell me that when you can hug me I will not accept your goodbye " Damon scolds. Stefan chuckles as his brother walks back up the stairs and out of the tomb.

" I assume Damon didn't live to tell the tale " Jonas says.

" He did " Elijah responds. " I spared him because he will protect the doppelgänger they love her " Elijah says and Kol lets out an animalistic snarl as he walks into the room.

" He won't when Klaus undoes the compulsion " Kol reminds Elijah.

" He told me he was working for you and he was a trusted ally " Jonas explains to Elijah.

" They are so trusting the witches. Maybe it's because they can on some level sense the magic I used to have " Kol says throwing and arm around Elijah's shoulder and Jonas watches in curiosity when Elijah doesn't throw the younger man off.

" I can sense the magic you had it is still strong and present were you turned a year or two ago?" Jonas inquires.

" More like one millennia ago. " Kol responds.

" Why is the magic so strong ?" Jonas asks.

" Because I had a lot more than what is left. And I use dark objects a lot, isn't that right big brother " Kol answers letting go off his brother.

" So you two are brothers " Jonas says looking at them. He notices how Kol looks like a younger version of Elijah and answers his own question.


	6. Chapter 6

" Who the hell are you ?" Damon asks as a woman walks into the house.

" Kol told me he scared the werewolves into leaving you alone and that your friend Rose needed daylight jewelry " She says. Rose sits down before the sunlight holding Damon's hand. The woman pulls out a necklace on a silver chain, the stone was in a heart shape and had a silver rose design on it, on the back in a fancy script is the initials K.M. in large letters. " It's his mark so if anyone Elijah has after you will see it if they track you down. You'll be protected because being on Kol's list might be the most terrifying thing they could imagine " the woman says closing her eyes before nodding to Rose. Damon puts the necklace on her and the witch opens the curtains. Rose sighs in content as she feels the sun on her skin.

Damon tracks Tyler down with Stefan and they arrive at the meeting spot. They both convince Damon not to start killing right away.

" Give us Caroline " Damon demands.

" Give us Tyler " Jules counters. Damon nods to Stefan and he pushes Tyler forward. Caroline was not worth Tyler's life to Damon so no matter the out come the vampires were going to live in his eyes.

" Which one of you killed Mason?" One of the wolves demands.

"I did " Damon boasts.

" Make sure he suffers " the man shouts.

" We can take them " Damon says looking around.

" I don't know about that " Stefan mutters.

" For Caroline " Damon decides and speeds towards Jules but she runs off. He rips out the heart of one who tries to jump on him. They fight lasts for a few seconds and then they are pinned down by wolves. Tyler shoves Jules away from Caroline and pins her down. Damon conjures his magic and a few seconds later lightning sparks from his finger tips and the werewolf on him dies, this gives Stefan enough time to rip out the heart of the vampire that has him and snap the neck of the one on Tyler. Damon speeds over to Caroline and feeds her his blood.

" Good show really but how do you expect to defeat Klaus if you can't kill a pack of wolves in a few seconds?" Kol asks hopping down from a tree. Damon's heart flutters when he hears the voice his brain is scrambling to place it and he turns around with Caroline in his arms and opens his mouth to say something. He stops upon seeing the face and his head starts to hurt as it is clearly trying to fight away the compulsion that was placed on him.

" You could've helped instead of just watching " Stefan says to Kol.

" What fun would that of been " Kol asks and Damon laughs softly. Stefan narrows his eyes as the mans eyes turn soft and fill with more love than he and Elena look at each other with.

" You are?" Stefan asks.

" How rude of me, Kol Mikaelson" He introduces. His eyes rest on Damon, and he notices they are full of love. Damon's heart starts to beat faster and Kol smirks while everyone hears both of their hearts start. Tyler stands up and gives his best punch to Damon who's head slams into the trailer. Kol makes a noise that sounds like he is trying to keep a growl in.

" It's fine I deserved way worse than that, I killed his Uncle " Damon explains assuring Kol he was fine without a second thought like it was an instinct. Kol nods and smiles at the bodies grabbing Jules before he vamp speeds from the woods.

" Your still weak I'll take him " Damon says to Caroline grabbing Tyler by the arms and all three vamp speed from the woods.

" What was that with you and Kol? Your heart beat around him and his heart was beating " Caroline asks. Her matchmaker instincts had started up when she saw them. Tyler stays in the back deciding to remain quite during the conversations. Stefan goes down stairs to get blood.

" My mind remembered the voice before I saw him it was trying to break the compulsion. When he got annoyed I pacified him with out thinking about it. There is one bond and one only that restarts a dead heart " Damon explains.

" Soulmate bond " Stefan sighs handing her a blood bag of B+ and Damon a bag of O-.

" Soulmates ?" Caroline asks drinking.

" Love at first sight. Spirits choose you to be together. Automatic humanity switch flip on. You would die for each other. Your undead heart beats when you are in close proximity to your mate. Which means if I see this Klaus he is getting a good ass kicking for making me forget something like that. Having a soulmate is the rarest bond making it the strongest. It only happens to vampires and other vampires. That means for the past century Kol has been working for his brother to get me back " Damon explains racking his own brain for what he was doing the summer of 1912.

" You don't even remember him and your willing to fight for him " Caroline states smiling and he nods finishing his blood bag.

" Wolves have that " Tyler says remembering what he read.

" Wolves can't have their memories of mates compelled away " Damon snaps bitterly.

" Well at least when you do remember you are going to be with a ridiculously unfairly hot guy for eternity " Caroline says trying to make him smile but it ends up where his face twists in jealousy.

" Calm yourself Damon I think your fate is sealed if Kol has his way " Stefan assures his brother.

" He had a silver ring on his right ring finger and a matching one on his left ring finger. In case you superior vampires didn't notice " Tyler inputs making all three glare at him.

" So your probably married to a psychopath let's keep that between us four " Stefan instructs.

" Got it " Tyler says knowing they meant him. Caroline may be friends with everyone else but Damon took priority every time.

" You can take a guest room anyone you want I'll show you where they are " Stefan says waving Tyler after him.

" You ok Caroline?" Damon asks.

" Yeah the blood bag healed me up " Caroline replies.

" I didn't mean physically Care " Damon amends and she shakes her head tears falling.

" I couldn't fight them off. I was too weak to even open the cage door. I mean what kind of vampire can't open a damn door " Caroline sobs. Damon has a flash back to the fire in '58 and pushes those thoughts away he shut off his humanity for too long because of that night.

" It's okay Caroline your safe now. I'm going to train you to fight, alright " Damon soothes. Bonnie and Elena come running through the door and take Caroline into their arms.

" Oh Care thank god your alright " Bonnie cries.

" Come home with us we can have a sleepover like we used to " Elena suggests. Caroline looks at Damon who nods smiling.

" Have fun. Call me if you need anything. I love you Caroline " Damon says kissing her forehead before retreating down into the hallways of the house. Caroline leaves with them and they go into Elena's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon throws a dinner party and they intend to kill Elijah with the dagger, Katherine informed them a vampire couldn't do it or they would die. And not to because she would be stuck forever which no one was complaining about. They return Elijah's body to the cellar after Elena stabs him a second time.

The next day once Katherine has made her appearance they hear the door open and smell someone unfamiliar. Kol walks though the front door and smiles at them all.

" Kol Mikaelson " Katherine beams.

" Katerina Petrova it's been centuries " he smiles opening his arms and she jumps into them laughing as he spins her around. The brothers watch in shock as their tormentor acts like a child with the newcomer. He sets her down and kisses her forehead chuckling. " I see you managed to trick yourself out of the tomb " he grins.

" I had an excellent teacher in that department your lessons haven't failed me once " she grins.

" Well I am just glad your not dead. Now where's my big brother ?" He asks. No one answers and he looks at Damon who won't meet his eyes but glances towards the basement, " The cellar than good " he claps his hands walking to the cellar and they all follow not knowing how they are going to stop him. He pulls the dagger out and places it to the side pressing his wrist to Elijah's mouth and his brother drinks.

" Kol what are doing ?" Damon asks warily as Elijah sits up. The Original launches himself at Katerina when Kol throws him across the room.

" Oh leave her be Elijah. You have been plotting to kill Nik for good why?" Kol asks. They all back to the other side of the cell not willing to leave them alone but not wanting to get in the way.

" He has killed too many it is time for his rule of the supernatural community to end. Anyone who stands by him must go as well" Elijah explains in a dead voice.

" What about me Lijah? Or Bekah? Would you have us killed if we could be? Striking Nikky down when he is weak he wouldn't see it coming unless I warned him. Of course I know your plan I've been bloody studying the curse nonstop for a century. I know he is kill able during his transition. I won't let you do it. He is our brother my brother and my only shot at getting Damon back. I don't know you anymore Elijah I need you to answer me this if you had a stake that could kill me from that tree would you? Because I think you would "Kol accuses his eyes filling with tears.

" Kol I " Elijah starts.

" Always and Forever that's what we were promised. " Kol cries wiping his tears. " You'll come to your senses one day " Kol whispers his voice cracking as he shoves the dagger back in his brothers heart. When Elijah falls he's chuckling and the tears are gone. " There we go even if he is awoken some how he won't be fully invested in the plan" Kol sighs.

" Your performances never fail my friend " Katherine praises.

" Ahh I should think so they have been searching for my humanity for so long when ever I show emotion they eat it right up" he chuckles brushing himself off and looking distastefully at his brother. " Always and Forever my ass " he scoffs as he walks out the cell followed by Damon first.

" What are you doing how is this going to help?" Stefan demands.

" Well Stefan I have a plan to save Elena. Jules is going to be our werewolf which is why I took her. We have a witch any old vampire will work we have hundreds of loyal ones at our disposal and we can always make one. Once Elena is saved the ritual can go on and Damon gets his memories back. So are you ready to listen darlings?" Kol asks smirking at them.

" Your plan?" Damon asks.

" Right Uncle John no one likes him is what I've gathered. Kat thanks for dealing with him I have a habit of killing people I don't get along with. Bonnie will connect him and Elena in a life bond. She dies in the ritual, his life essence saves her, she comes back to life, he dies. We could use a stranger if you would like but he already agreed to it. Next dealing with Luka and Jonas I can't seem to convince them to be on my side we have their sister who I want dead she is so arrogant. Anyways you figure that out call me when you have them dealt with" Kol says placing his number on the table and kissing Katherine's cheek before leaving. They all put the number into their phones and start making a plan.

" Klaus I presume " Elena sneers and he shakes his head.

" Nope that's my older brother. Kol Mikaelson " he introduces. He is waiting outside her door and she is looking him up and down.

" I'll invite you in if you tell me what is with you and Damon" she offers. He sighs and shows her the matching rings making her eyes widen comically. He smirks while her mouth is open.

" Darling " he prompts snapping her out of her shock.

" Come in " she says and he tests with his foot before stepping fully through the door.

" Who's that? " Jenna asks.

" Damon's husband, Kol Mikaelson " Elena responds.

" What?" Jenna asks her expression the same as her nieces.

" She doesn't know you should tell her everything " Kol says.

" Damon Salvatore's husband ?" Alaric demands walking in from the living room.

" Kol Mikaelson you know my brother " he smiles and Alaric looks panicked. " It's okay I don't mind " he adds calming Alaric who did not want another Mikaelson problem. Alaric starts to leave smiling at Jenna when Kol catches his arm.

" Jenna needs to know Alaric " Kol whispers and Ric goes white.

" No it isn't safe " he argues in a whisper.

" Jenna darling do you believe in the supernatural ?" Kol asks.

" What like ghosts ?" She asks.

" Sure " he responds.

" When I was a kid " she replies looking at him strangely.

" Well " Kol starts when there is another knock and Jenna gets it.

" Who are you?" She demands.

" Isobel Alaric's exwife " she answers.

" He said you were dead " Jenna accuses looking angrily at Alaric.

" She is " Alaric answers and she whirls around.

" You believe in ghosts then?, what the hell is going on here?" She demands.

" I'm Elena's real mother and I want to speak with her "Isobel explains. Her eyes land on Kol looking at him strangely.

" I don't did you know about this?" She demands.

" Alright quick way " Kol mutters speeding to Jenna fangs out holding her to the wall. Her eyes wide into saucers as she struggles against his grip and he lets go fangs retracting. " I expect you'll take care of that " Kol smiles at them. He walks out the door snapping Isobel's neck which makes Jenna scream before he picks up tossing her in his car.


	8. Chapter 8

Alaric and Elena sit Jenna down while Kol brings Isobel to the Boarding House. He dumps her body on a couch while they crowd around. He explains what went down and Stefan looks annoyed while Damon looks amused.

" What did Ric think?" He asks.

" Oh he was more worried I'd be upset about Elijah he seemed cool with it " Kol explains. " Kat your entire line all of you bitchy little things " he teases. She shrugs looking at her descendant distastefully. Isobel gasps hands at her neck before she sees Katherine.

" Did you order him to bring me here?" She asks.

" Me give an order to Kol, that'll be the day. No he has a plan I'm assuming " she answers.

" Well I want to kill her, she's been nothing but useless to us " Kol responds and she launches her self at Kol but Damon has her suspended by the throat quicker.

" I made you Isobel you'll never beat me " Damon taunts as she claws at his arm.

" My Grams told me about you Kol. How the youngest Original vampire boy was one to look up to in the world of witchcraft. She was right I can feel your magic still " Bonnie says.

" Flattery I like it " Kol taunts before Bonnie twists her hand stealing his daylight ring and magically throwing him into the sun. He groans as his skin starts to burn. Damon moves quickly pulling Kol inside and closing the door worry in his eyes. Bonnie shouts in pain as the ring starts to burn her hand.

" What the hell " she screams dropping it.

" That would be my mother. A thousand years dead and still protecting her children in her own sick way " Kol laughs taking it back from her.

" Why didn't you burn to ash in the sun?" Bonnie demands. Stefan was shielding Elena and Damon was staring at the ring on Kol's right hand.

" You get this back when you get your memories back " Kol promises Damon. " Very disappointing Bonnie. But that doesn't seem like your type of plan. More like Damon's a horrible no wait a horribly executed awesome one " Kol says a smile on his face. Instead of feeling insulted Damon grins back and listens to both of their heart beats.

" You told me you didn't burn and they wanted a plan to trap you I didn't not a bad plan. It just benefited me" he corrects ignoring everyone's glares.

" Are you going to kill me?" Bonnie demands.

" No but it happens tonight you want Elena to live tie her to John Gilbert. Klaus also has Jenna who he turned before I came here " Kol tells them.

" No " Elena sobs.

" He won't use her if we can bring him another vampire. I happen to have multiple who are very loyal to me on speed dial " Kol assures her.

" Why are you helping us?" Bonnie asks.

" Damon doesn't want Elena dead. Elena's aunt and Alaric's girlfriend life is on the line and I actually like her. So you can let me help you or I'll rip your head off and they can all die the choice is yours " Kol explains cheerfully.

" What makes you so sure?" Bonnie asks.

" I'm his little brother and you can't say no to your brothers pleas can you?" Kol asks Damon who smiles. When he was human there was nothing Stefan couldn't get him to do with his puppy dog face.

" It'll work " Damon confirms. Kol makes a phone call getting someone to Mystic Falls in twenty minutes before ushering them all to his car. He drives them to Alaric's apartment and they see Klaus standing outside.

" Klaus has been compelling Alaric " Kol explains.

" And you didn't stop him ?" Damon demands.

" He didn't harm him " Kol answers.

" Little brother what is going on here ?" Klaus demands.

" Full moon we do this tonight " Kol tells him. Kol informs him of the deal and puts on his emotions.

" Kol I had a plan" Klaus argues weakly.

" Please Nikky I want Damon back I've been waiting a century and you know I hate waiting " Kol pleads and Klaus sighs nodding in agreement. Kol grins and his eyes go cold as soon as he has what he wants.

" Katerina, Jenna, Alaric, and John are upstairs lets go all of you. Jules is tied up in a cellar one of my people will be retrieving her " Klaus explains.

" So you have Katerina locked up in a teachers apartment that's where she went to " Kol grins opening the door.

" You can all come in " Alaric says still holding Jenna to him.

Katherine turns when she hears the voice and grins. Kol hugs her making sure she was alright.

" Kol your brother is an ass " she greets grinning at him.

" Oh I know a Kat " Kol chuckles and rolls his eyes at Klaus's glare.

" After tonight I swear to you Kol, you'll have Damon back " Klaus promises his brother.

" I better " Kol says a warning in his voice Klaus sighs.

" You will where is your vampire?" Klaus asks.

" He will be at the ritual sight soon. Bonnie linking go " Kol says and Bonnie nods grabbing John's hand and Elena's chanting the words Kol gave her.

" Greta you go and set it up take Miss Bennett she gives you a hard time kill her " Klaus instructs. Elena hugs Jenna who pulls back from the smell of blood. Damon and Stefan share a glance before Damon sighs.

" Alright Jenna we are going to get you a daylight piece of jewelry. Stefan here insists upon it and I've been collecting jewelry for the past hundred forty five years so there will be a lot for you to choose from. If Bonnie refuses I have a few witches I could talk to " Damon explains.

" I'll need one to I'm going to turn " Alaric reveals.

" Who is going to turn you?" Elena asks.

" Jenna or Damon " Alaric decides.

" When?" Damon asks.

" Now, after the ritual, tomorrow. I want it to be soon " Alaric explains.

" Are you in love with Jenna?" Kol asks.

" Yes " Alaric responds confused.

" You do it Damon or Alaric will be sired to Jenna " Kol explains.

" Yeah you do not want that " Damon shakes his head memories of Charlotte flooding his mind. He bites his wrist and drips the blood into a cup.

" Don't you dare take responsibility for me. I do not need you as a father " Alaric warns his best friend who chuckles and nods in agreement handing him the cup. Alaric drinks the whole thing before Damon snaps his neck. Elena drips her blood into a different cup before bandaging her hand. Jenna smoothes back Alaric's hair taking the vampire thing fairly well.

" Welcome to the supernatural world. Klaus turned you right?" Stefan asks and she nods.

" So he didn't take responsibility for her. They don't have the bond like Care and I " Damon explains. Katherine was tying John up in the back making Kol smirk.

" Let's go " Klaus tells them.

* * *

A/N

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon, Stefan, Kol, and Elena all leave the loft walking down to Kol's car. They arrive the sight and Elena walks into the middle circle. Jules and another male is in the other two. Greta and Bonnie are standing next to the moonstone getting ready to do the spell. The moon rises and the ritual is done with no problems. Damon and Kol keep eyeing each other waiting anxiously for Damon to get his memories back. Klaus starts to turn and Kol winks at Damon following his brother into the woods. Elena gasps and sits back up they collect Bonnie before burying the bodies in shallow graves. They return to Alaric apartment to see Katherine is gone and John is dead. Alaric is sitting up with Jenna the glass beside him empty. Caroline is explaining the gifts that being a vampire grants you.

" Alright final step. You are not my problem Ric you are on your own " Damon tells his friend.

" That's it ?" Alaric asks.

" Same thing more or less that Klaus told me " Jenna says.

" You excited to get Kol back?" Caroline asks and Damon nods smiling at her.

" And nervous " Damon admits.

" So what happened after we left?" Elena asks sitting down.

" Katherine and I talked she wanted me to apologize to you two for her. And she promised that if you ever needed her she would be there. Caroline showed up she apologized to Caroline for killing her and then said your welcome for the same thing. She stuck around till Ric woke up made sure the transition went well. John died and she left the apartment apparently Klaus said she could leave once the curse was broken. And it turns out Ric and I are soulmates " Jenna explains.

" This is supposed to be the rarest bond how ridiculous alright so you got the blurry vision when you looked at each other?" Damon asks and they nod. " Great come on your going to the Boarding house. Care why don't you drive Bonnie and Elena to the Gilbert house explain to Jeremy what happened " Damon adds. Caroline nods and takes her friends in her car to the Gilbert house.

" I'll deal with the funeral and John for tomorrow you get them to the house and some blood " Stefan tells his older brother. Damon nods and shows them how to run. He runs behind them telling them where to go and in a few minutes they have reached the Boarding house. He takes them to the cellar and has them smell the blood bags like Caroline did so they can figure out the favorites.

" A+ for Jenna and Alaric makes our lives easier. Alright you each get one come on " Damon says handing them each one and pulling them along.

" You had more O- and B+ than any others why?" Jenna asks.

" My favorite is O- and Caroline's is B+. Stefan drinks animals but he'll snap and we will have to get him some O+, it's usually your human blood type is what you want most. " Damon explains. " Stefan is out doing the funeral arrangements usually we just burry the bodies in shallow graves but Elena would insist " Damon explains. He throws the empty bags away and sends them into a guest room before going to sleep himself. He wakes up to Caroline and Stefan crawling into his bed but goes back to sleep after they do. In the morning Damon shows the collection of daylight jewelry to Alaric and Jenna leaving them to pick. Klaus and Kol walk into the house and are met by the brothers.

" Your going to remember everything I made you forget in 1912 " Klaus compels lifting his previous compulsion. Damon closes his eyes remembering every kiss, every touch, every kill, the wedding, every wonderful moment he spent in New Orleans. He opens his eyes and speeds to Kol kissing him with everything he and clings to him as if his life depends on it. Kol returns it with just as much vigor having wanted this for the past century. When they finally pull apart Damon backs up and glares at Klaus. Damon turns and punches Klaus in the face sending the hybrid on his back.

" What the hell " he snaps.

" That is for thinking I would be happier away from Kol " Damon says pulling him into a hug. " Missed you Nik " Damon adds and Klaus's arms wrap around him as well.

" Stefan has something to remember also Nik " Kol instructs.

" You sure?" Klaus asks.

" Just cause I didn't like him doesn't mean some one else didn't " Kol shrugs Stefan was technically Mikaelson always and forever. He turns and pulls Damon's wedding ring off his right hand and takes Damon's left hand sliding it back on his ring finger and kissing him again.

" Alright Stefan everything I made you forget in the 20s you can remember now " Klaus compels. He receives the same punch across the face and then a hug.

" Where's Rebekah ?" Stefan asks his eyes were filled with love.

" Behind you " she says and he turns smiling at her. He kisses her eagerly. She hands him his wedding ring as well making Damon shake his head who would have thought he and Stefan were married.

" I thought it was time for you to stretch your legs little sister " Kol says wrapping an arm around Damon's waist.

" So your sanity what's the deal with that?" Damon asks as Stefan and Rebekah are hugging.

" I kill over twenty in 48 hours I loose it. So Nik has been helping me control my bloodlust. No more feasts for me. " Kol explains.

" You didn't like me in the 20s?" Stefan asks.

" No hard feelings mate but I was the original ripper and Nik thought you were more fun " Kol shrugs.

" That's his way of saying he was jealous. " Rebekah explains holding Stefan's hand.

" You had to watch the amount of people you killed. And you stopped ripping them apart centuries ago so it was good to see that again " Klaus defends himself and Kol rolls his eyes.

" So mates and spouses with Salvatore brothers I think that is too funny " Klaus says grinning at his younger siblings.

" How long is Elijah going to remain daggered ?" Damon asks.

" A decade maybe " Klaus shrugs.

" No hug Salvatore?" Rebekah asks teasingly. Damon smiles and picks his sister in law up in a bear hug.

" Missed you too Bex " Damon chuckles. Caroline walks in the house and let's them know Bonnie and Elena are on their way. Jenna and Alaric come downstairs avoiding the sunlight their selected jewelry pieces in hand. Alaric has a simple bracelet and Jenna has a necklace. The necklace is a circle shape with the stone surrounded by silver with fake diamonds on it. The chain is silver and they both look happy about the choices.

" Better get ready to explain that little brother " Damon says to Stefan who shrugs his eyes lit up no frown on his face and he laces his fingers with Rebekah's.

" Let me explain " Stefan says to Damon who nods. They walk in and the new vampires sit on the couch a bit of sunlight on the table in front of them. Bonnie does Jenna's first and then Alaric's. He puts his bracelet on and puts Jenna's necklace on her. Bonnie opens the shades and they smile at her when they don't burn.

" If you become a danger I un-spell them. The witch you made yours has lots of power over the ring. What I'm curious about is why your mother didn't take the power off yours " Bonnie says to the Mikaelson's.

" We don't die from the sun light. The rings all have protection spells on them so if someone take your ring it burns them " Kol explains.

" Accept in our case because Emily made it so we kept each other in check " Damon explains looking at Stefan. " Also we have things to tell you. Kol and I are married " Damon adds.

" What?" Bonnie asks surprise all over her face. Elena looks jealous the surprise worn off from the fact.

" If that makes you jealous " Damon smirks eyeing the gold band on his brother left ring finger.

" No " Elena whispers her eyes shifting to the gold wedding band and huge engagement ring on Rebekah's left ring finger.

" Damon you said you would let me tell her " Stefan growls but there is no real anger in his words.

" Payback for not inviting me to the wedding " Damon waves him off.

" You didn't invite me to your wedding either " Stefan reminds him.

" Whatever " Damon huffs rolling his eyes.

" I'm sorry Elena I do love you but I'm not in love with you anymore. Rebekah's my wife and soulmate. Just like Alaric and Jenna are soulmates. They will probably get married soon" Stefan explains.

" I understand. It's just I'm still in love with you. So I know how possessiveness comes with the bond but if Rebekah you could give me some time to get over Stefan. I won't make a move but I'd like to keep my head " Elena asks smiling at the end.

" That's fair and I can always compel you to love him as just a friend if it isn't working " Rebekah agrees taking Elena's hand and shaking it. Everyone is dressed in black ready for the funeral. Tyler meets the at the boarding house and thanks Caroline for being with him again last night. They say their speeches for John and it is pretty traditional and goes smoothly. The Gilbert's go back to their house. Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie disappear off somewhere while the Salvatore's and Mikaelson's return to the Boarding house.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

" Damon, did I smell blood bags down in the basement? Do not tell me you have stopped feeding fresh " Kol accuses teasingly.

" Oh yeah everyone in the town is on vervain. Stef and I drink it, but straight from the tap not good " Damon explains.

" Excuses excuses, you've gone soft on me Salvatore " Kol sighs. " I think I may need a new mate " he announces.

" No way you can't get a better mate than me because I'll be forced to kill them " Damon decides.

He inhales deeply and sighs. " Nope, you just aren't cutting in anymore" he teases. Damon childishly ruffles his husband's hair and Kol gasps. Stefan laughs from behind them.

" Something funny Stefan?" Damon asks playfully.

" No not at all" Stefan replies smirking.

" How long does it take to get your hair like that?" Damon asks running a hand through Stefan's 'hero' hair.

" I don't know Damon how much product do you use to keep away the natural curl in your hair ?" Stefan teases.

" Touché baby bro, " Damon says ruffling Kol's hair. Kol goes to mess with his again but he speeds out onto the front lawn. Kol follows him and easily catches up to him tackling him and they both start laughing. Stefan, Rebekah, and Klaus watched amused from the house.

" Caroline wants us at the Grill " Stefan informs them looking at his phone. They all nod and decide to run because it was a warm sunny day. They can hear the party from a mile away and walk into the Grill. There is only their friends in the building. Elena is dancing with Bonnie, Tyler is kissing Caroline, Alaric and Jenna are dancing. Tyler and Klaus made an agreement that he would be the first hybrid and he would be the beta as long as he made sure the pack didn't try and rebel. Kol steals Caroline's drink and she glares.

" Your too young I'm being a responsible parent " Kol teases.

" What?" Tyler asks spitting out his drink, making Jeremy smirk at his reaction. Rebekah was frowning as she looked around the strange building.

" Rebekah what can we do to that frown upside down?" Damon asks teasingly. " Oh I know, Donavan shots " Damon decides and Rebekah smiles a little. Matt walks away from Elena and pours shots for them. She takes a shot and knocks it back.

" Thanks, " She says smiling.

" Your welcome " Damon says winking at her and leaves her to talk to Matt.

" Did I mention I love you ?" Kol whispers into Damon's ear wrapping two arms around him.

" Once or twice " Damon whispers back pressing his lips to Kol's. He was finally happy. He had Kol the love of his eternal existence, Stefan his little brother who was finally at peace with, Caroline the best sire child he could ask for, Alaric his best friend, Klaus his close friend and brother in law who wasn't trying to kill them anymore, Rebekah as his sister in law, he and Liz were on the mend, and his Petrova doppelgänger problems were over. So at this very moment, Damon Salvatore could not have been happier with his life.

" So Caroline what did I miss?" Tyler asks watching Stefan and Rebekah kiss.

" Stefan and Rebekah found each other in the 20s they are mates and married" Caroline notice the music has stopped. They turn to see Liz and deputies who throw vervain into the room. Bonnie shields Caroline, Jenna and Alaric duck behind the bar, Rebekah moved into the bathrooms with Stefan, Damon and Kol dove under the pool table, and Tyler blocks Klaus from being hit with vervain.

" Liz what the hell " Damon demands as soon as the vervain smoke has receded.

" Matt figured it out your all supernatural. And I thought we were friends " Liz snaps. A deputy goes to stake Damon but Kol rushes in front taking a stake to the heart. The vampires launch into action fighting the deputies. Rebekah snaps the neck of one while Caroline does the same to the third one. Klaus gets the fourth one and Caroline subdues her mother tears in her eyes. Tyler has Matt by the arms while his friend struggles uselessly against him.

" I'll take her Care, " Stefan says taking Liz from Caroline.

" you're not going to kill me?" Liz asks and Damon pulls the stake out of Kol. His mate gasps groaning in pain before kissing Damon.

" No Liz we are disappointed we didn't do anything wrong " Damon replies.

" Is Matt on vervain?" Stefan asks.

" Yes, " he sneers spitting at them.

" Well, then we'll just have to kill him " Rebekah sighs.

" No please " he begs.

" We'd be doing you a favor Matt you'll never get out of this town, " Damon tells him.

" Damon " Ric scolds and Damon sighs.

" Fine " Damon groans like Ric asked him to scrub the floor with a toothbrush. He hits Matt on the head and then Liz. " It'll be out in a day or two then we compel them to forget " Damon instructs.

" Darling I'm going to do everything to make sure you keep being this happy it's intoxicating" Kol flirts kissing Damon. Damon returns to the dance floor and Kol watches him. He can't explain how much love he feels for the vampire. Of course, it helps that Damon is the single most gorgeous being he had ever seen, and he looks in the mirror plenty of times a day. His soft Raven hair that he couldn't help run his fingers through or the electric blue eyes that could make him do anything he wanted. Soft pink lips that were graced with amusing comments daily. The pale marble skin that shows none of the pain he knows his mate has suffered. So he stands by completely entranced by his husband swaying to the music when those damned eyes open and run over him, calling him towards Damon. And

Damon watches his mate and lets his eyes travel over the perfect could be supermodel he got to call his husband. No, not a supermodel that word couldn't describe Kol's beauty he was a like a god. And in a way, an Original was to regular vampires. Kol could snap him in half, compel him, ruin him. Kol held Damon's battered heart and if Damon lost Kol he would break and he know it. He knows how much he needs him and can't even fathom how someone like Kol would give him the time of day. With the bond in 1912 he could've compelled away the memory and walked away. He didn't have to stay up with him at night and pour all his secrets out to Damon. He didn't have to listen to Damon talk about his life. He certainly didn't have to marry Damon it wasn't apart of the bond. Damon knows he probably isn't giving himself enough credit knowing the things his mate has done but being insecure about himself was his biggest secret. He pushes all that aside knowing Kol loves him and they start grinding against each other on the dance floor. Kol ghosts open mouthed kisses along Damon's neck that make him shudder and wish they weren't in a crowded room.

Stefan smiles at them and returns to the party if his brother was happy he was happy. Caroline and Bonnie were twirling around on the dance floor together. Damon spins Bonnie around and dips her before pulling her back up to his chest.

" I am sorry about your life being risked for Elena's " Damon apologizes. Bonnie smiles and nods knowing an apology was very rare from Damon and she didn't want to jinx the mood. Bonnie felt conflicted for one the happiness that Damon was giving off was intoxicating as Kol said. On the other hand nature and the spirits didn't want her in the room full of vampires, getting essentially high on the happiness in the air. She was going to take advantage of it though because let's be honest when is there time for this kind of joy in Mystic Falls.

" You go to parties with your students often?" Rebekah asks Alaric sitting next to him at the bar.

" Well yeah it helps when you have a buzz. And when a lot of your students are supernatural and some of them are much older than you " He says turning to face Rebekah. She laughs and pulls him out onto the dance floor. It didn't even matter that she had tried to kill his friends or that it was weird scene to see them dancing. Everyone was dancing with people they barely even liked. Jenna was dancing with Klaus of all people. Caroline was laughing with Bonnie as Jeremy did a horrible dance move. Kol was doing shots with Matt and Tyler. Damon and Stefan were talking while dancing together just like they used to.

Elena frowns at them and jealousy flares up watching Damon and Stefan be happy without her. She was the doppelgänger everyone loved. She was the center of attention who had everyone wrapped around her finger because she was so much more important than everyone else. There was no way Damon Salvatore was more valuable than her. Elena never considered Stefan loved Damon more than her. She shakes her head when did she become like Katherine, no not like her worse than her. Elena thinks back to every thing in the past she would have been dead several times over if it weren't for Damon. In this moment Elena knew she was in love with Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore. But it was too late for that so she would have to sit back and watch them.

" Elena " Kol crows pulling her out onto the dance floor.

" Kol what do you want ?" She asks while swaying back and forth mainly because he is holding her hands and forcing her to. So willingly doing it makes it a lot less stressful than being forced to moved.

" I want you to get over Damon and Stefan. If you want I could compel you to only love them as friends I know they value your friendship. " Kol says spinning her.

" I'm not going to let you make me forget how I feel " Elena snaps.

" I could just kill you and then we wouldn't have to worry about it " Kol threatens pulling her to his chest.

" No alright I won't make a move on them. I just I realized my feelings too late I accept that" Elena admits defeated.

" Yep and it still wouldn't of mattered if you had been with him in the beginning " Kol taunts.

" I'm just gonna go home " Elena says dejectedly. She leaves the party but not before hearing his last comment. Alaric and Jenna follow her to give her a ride home.

" No one will miss you darling " Kol hisses dangerously before grabbing Rebekah from behind. She starts to pull away on instinct when she finds she can't. There were two people in the room who were stronger than her and a quick smell check she knows it's Kol. He spins her around to face him a grin on his face as they dance.

" Is it weird that we are both Mikaelson-Salvatore's ?" Rebekah asks.

" Well I suppose so but they are both Salvatore-Mikaelson's " Kol points out picking her up, throwing her straight up, and catching her in his arms a grin on his face as she glares as him. Damon was on a table dancing with Caroline a bottle in his hand.

" What is going on here Matt I got complaints about not being able to enter the Grill " the boss demands and a few people move forward with murdeous looks in their eyes.

" Why don't we move the party to the Boarding house we have better liquor anyways. " Stefan suggests.

" None of you are touching my stash " Damon growls at them and they all walk out of the Grill. Kol stops and turns back into the Grill gabbing Matt's boss.

" You're going to forget there was a party here. You are going to lay him off and never rehire Matt" Kol compels walking hand in hand out the restaurant with Damon.

" I have to get home " Bonnie sighs.

" I'll drive you " Jeremy says and they leave so only the vampires are left.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this installment.


	11. Chapter 11

The vampires decide on having a race to the boarding house and line up on the edge of the woods. Damon tells them to find the strongest scent trail of him and Stefan so everyone knows where they are going before they take off. No surprise Klaus arrives at the boarding house first. Kol sprints ahead of Rebekah and reaches the house second while she speeds in after him. A good half minute after that Caroline and Stefan run through the door. Then Tyler who was using the extent of his werewolf speed.

" See what happens when you drink Bambi " Damon slurs at his brother wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Caroline sets up the music and within a few minutes, everyone is dancing again.

" You know I'm not even angry at Klaus for his sacrifice anymore sure we lost John but he would have killed us if we didn't kill him, " Stefan says to Damon. Both brothers were incredibly drunk but so was everyone else at the vampire get together.

" That's true " Damon admits taking another drink from the bottle and handing it to a passing Rebekah.

" You and I were given our mates back. I know it's wrong and all but you are more important to me than anybody. Even Bekah which is saying something. You and I are happy and that is what I've wanted for a hundred and something years "Stefan explains as they go down to the cellar to get blood bags for everyone.

" I feel the same way. No one means more to me than you Stef " Damon responds. Stefan grins and they speed upstairs with the blood and Damon makes sure Stefan doesn't go overboard. Once everyone has tired themselves out from dancing they all sit in a circle.

" We should play never have I ever. I know we are all drunk enough for it " Caroline suggests.

" Ok, I'll start. Never have I ever gone off the rails. Take a shot for every decade you were a humanity free" Klaus says. Stefan sighs and takes four shots. Kol sighs and starts to take them. Damon closes his eyes thinking before taking five shots.

" Kol 1000 years is not a going off the rails period. " Rebekah teases.

" Hey, I was in a box for some of it. " Kol defends and they all look at him eyebrows raised.

" You were in a bloody box because you slaughtered towns Kol " Klaus reprimands and Kol pouts. " That would be a hundred shots in a box or not you were still a ripper " Klaus adds.

" But he doesn't " Stefan starts.

" Tear people apart? No, I stopped doing that in the 1600s. So you can learn after 600 years how to not pull your victims apart. I stopped blacking out " Kol sighs. His eyes were cloudy as he thought back on the first years of turning he was something you only saw in your darkest nightmares.

" And you all thought I was as bad as it got " Klaus mutters.

" Okay never have I ever slept with a Salvatore brother " Tyler cuts in changing the topic. Kol, Caroline, Katherine, and Rebekah all take shots.

" And I did it against my will " Caroline adds in making Damon smile apologetically. After a few seconds and a silent conversation between the brothers, they both take shots making everyone else freeze.

" Wait for you two ?" Tyler starts unable to finish.

" Let's just say the only time I ever needed compulsion during my time with Katherine who had some very sick fantasies she made us forget and we swore to never speak of " Damon responds. Everyone sits gaping like fish and Rebekah and Kol shares a glance before looking away.

Someone starts the music again and they start dancing. At some point, everyone ends up passing out in the living room. Kol and Klaus are cuddled together on one of the couches. On the other couch is Tyler. Stefan and Rebekah are on the floor with Rebekah's head on Stefan's chest. Caroline is cuddled into Damon's lap on one of the chairs. The rest of the afternoon into the late night is spent sleeping. It wasn't often you got to sleep in after a day long party in Mystic Falls.

* * *

When they wake up everyone is sobered and gets ready for Tyler's transition. Everyone had returned and were nervous for their friend. Klaus gives him his wrist and Tyler takes a good amount before letting go and nodding. Klaus snaps his neck and catches his body. They lay him down on the couch and have a blood bag ready for him. When he wakes up he gasps and rubs his neck. He feels his blood boil as he passes Elena and turns to her sinking his teeth into her shoulder drawing blood.

" Tyler" Caroline exclaims pulling him away. He snarls his eyes turning Amber as his double fangs extend and Damon gives his the blood bag to him. He drains it and retracts his fangs.

" Crafty old bitch " Kol mutters. Heads swivel around to him and he feeds Elena his blood.

" What?" Klaus asks.

" Mother really wanted you to never be a hybrid. To make a hybrid they need to drink the sacrificial doppelgänger's blood. She was supposed to die so you wouldn't be able to make hybrids. She always had a plan. The wine she gave you preserved your souls. I had so much magic it wasn't just a part of my soul is was my soul. I could have fought the effects so she forced raw blood down my throat before father stabbed me in the heart. She stole my soul when I was human so I died without one making me an essentially emotionless killing machine. Plus the witches wanted to steal my sanity making my life a hazard to everyone else. I'm glad you killed her Nik or I would have tortured and then turned her " Kol seethes grinding his teeth.

" No Mikael killed Esther " Klaus responds nervously.

" Yeah, and Rebekah hasn't been boy crazy for the past millennia. I watched you rip out her heart the struggle I went through not to laugh as her precious Nik murdered her " Kol chuckles and Rebekah starts to tear up.

" Nik you didn't " she cries.

" I was angry and she deserved it she took away our lives " Klaus defends.

" It was almost enough for me not to teach Ayna's daughter how to preserve her body. I stole her soul just like she did to me so she is alone in darkness for all of the eternity and I can't help but wish we turned her instead so we could control her " Kol sighs the glint of madness in his eyes.

" How many humans have you killed in the past 48 hours?" Rebekah asks pinning him on the couch and sitting on his lap.

" 18 " he responds knowing better to fight during these questionings.

" How long till the cycle resets?" She asks calmly.

" 2 hours, " he says looking at his wrist watch.

" No more people Kol your too close we can see the madness trying to break through " she instructs and he nods. Everyone but the three Mikaelson's were confused about what just happened.

" I understand Rebekah, " he says calmly and she gets off his lap.

" What was that?" Caroline asks curiously.

" Kol needs to be touching a part of his humanity during those questionings. We found that out in 1918. We asked him about his count and he lost it when Klaus grabbed he stopped his outburst. And we have to keep him calm and other than that he is fine "Rebekah explains.

" What's the worst massacre you've ever done ?" Caroline asks Kol.

" Well seeing as I would consider it my best it was 1234 Canada. Killed a whole village seven hundred they deserved it though killed my pet " Kol explains.

" So they kill an animal and you kill them all?"Jenna asks in disbelief.

" He means a human. Vampires take them to train them to be loyal as dogs. I tried to do that to Caroline before Stefan intervened and I didn't care enough to try again. I had one a long time ago " Damon smirks. They all look disgusted and Klaus shakes his head at Kol.

" Yeah cause you haven't done worse " Kol scoffs. " Honestly though even Bekah's had a few of her own. Remember 1515 Paris she must have killed at least three hundred " Kol reminds them.

" That bitch started it I was angry " Rebekah defends and everyone but the Originals and Damon starts to look a little sick. " I didn't even get a name like Jack the Ripper " Rebekah adds looking at Kol who smiles proudly.

" Well Stefan has the title of Ripper of Monterey title so we can't take all the credit for the fun " Klaus reminds them.

" Damon was Son of Sam " Stefan adds stealing the topic away from that time in his life.

" I remember reading about that late 70s New York a demon who fed on the blood of his victims. Very close to outing vampires mate luckily they never got the faintest idea of who was behind it " Klaus grins.

" Well, kind of hard when you never leave anyone alive most fun I had after " Damon trails off Augustine torture flooding his mind. " Well after I flipped my switch " he finishes.

" The nation was in shock that with the new technology that no one was ever caught " Klaus grins, proud to call Damon Salvatore his brother in law.

" I did get bored with it after Lexi bothered me went back to traveling " Damon explains. Klaus chuckles before taking Tyler up to a guest room so they could talk.

" You can let yourselves out, " Damon tells Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, and Matt.

" I have to drive them, see you soon buddy, " Alaric says to Damon clapping him on the shoulder. Jenna smiles at him following her mate out the door.

" You probably are disgusted with us " Stefan mutters to Rebekah and Kol.

" Well, we did live in a time where siblings could be together don't we sister " Kol prompts.

" We were vampires it was 1002 A.D. The king had tried to force himself on me so I knocked him out. I was so scared I ruined everything I went to Kol for comfort and one thing led to another. We never did again or told anyone but it wasn't such a big deal and if Katherine compelled you to it doesn't count " Rebekah responds. The brothers shake their heads kissing their spouses.

" Guess the rules have changed from a millennium ago. Let's never talk about this again " Damon suggests and they all nod in agreement.

" I've missed you so much " Kol whispers to Damon as they walk up to Damon's room.

" Why didn't you find me? I'm sure you could have made me love you again " Damon asks.

" Because I was scared. Of a lot of things for one Nik, you not loving me, my letting something you hadn't told me to slip and freaking you out, you choosing Katherine over me " Kol starts listing.

" I probably would have had the same fears but I have you now and I'm not letting you go again" Damon decides his tone possessive.

" I'm all yours " Kol responds.

" And I'm all yours " Damon repeats crushing his lips to Kol's. When the sun has set and the moonlight is streaming through the room Kol scoots over resting his head on Damon's chest. Kol hums softly as Damon runs his fingers through his hair.

" I love you darling " Kol whispers kissing Damon's hand.

" I love you too baby " Damon grins kissing the top of Kol's hair.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this longer chapter. Also, a question so I have this Kol/Damon fic and Klaus/Damon fic, would anyone be interested in perhaps a love triangle between them with maybe some other /Damon ships thrown in?


	12. Chapter 12

Damon and Kol were sitting on the couches in the Boarding House late in the night. Well instead of sitting Kol had his head in Damon's lap while the latter had his feet on the coffee table. Rebekah and Stefan were in the kitchen baking while Damon ran his fingers through Kol's hair.

" I love you always and forever, " Damon says randomly to Kol.

" And I love you always and forever " Kol responds smiling up at his husband. They hear Stefan and Rebekah giggle like the teenagers they are.

" There both seventeen and married " Damon points out.

" I'm only nineteen " Kol reminds him. " You're old if you think about it. Nik was turned at 23, Elijah at 25, Finn at 27, making you on the older side psychically. Seeing as Finn and Elijah are in boxes so it doesn't count. That leaves Alaric and Jenna at thirty something " Kol adds making Damon smirk.

" That's really strange to think about " Damon chuckles.

" Yeah since you act like an eight-year-old most of the time " Kol teases.

" I do not " Damon protests.

" Your right the other times your acting five" Kol laughs when Damon pouts. He sits up and kisses Damon climbing into his husband's lap. Damon turns his head away still offended. Kol huffs and kisses Damon on the neck when his husband shoves him off of his lap.

" Apologize " Damon commands.

" You don't always act like a child for example 1916" Kol grins.

"Don't go there " he sighs standing up but he can't get out Kol's grasp.

" Ahh yes the Demon of Florence " Rebekah sighs walking in and Damon goes paler than normal.

" That was you?" Klaus asks admiration in his voice as he joins the group.

" Damon tells me it wasn't " Stefan demands half pleading. Damon shrugs chewing on his lip as Bonnie, Elena, Jenna, and Alaric walk in.

" Demon of Florence?" Elena asks.

" In 1916 there was a series of murders in Florence it was men and women who had their stomachs torn open. The thing was they were always in hotel rooms naked. Some were even related there was always five victims. No trace of the killer they were never caught. There was one lead Anastasia Burrows was the name on every hotel room but despite constant interrogations, she never even remembered going to Florence " Klaus explains and everyone's eyes shift to Damon.

" Ana, my favorite pet. From England, high class loved me from the first time we met never once was scared of me. Learned Italian quickly enough, got my routines down, made sure I wasn't caught, used her social skills to help me pick my victims. When I got bored I compelled her to forget me and anything we did, sent her back to England " Damon explains.

" That's just sick Damon there is no need to feed that much" Elena snaps.

" It wasn't about feeding I had a party one night and there was a headline about a demon making men and sisters lie together. Not that I knew they were sisters at the time, but I continued doing it till I got bored " Damon explains his mouth twisted into a sadistic grin.

" How many?" Elena demands her face contorted with rage and disgust.

" Lost count " Damon shrugs and Bonnie makes him drop to his knees. Kol grabs her by the throat when a crow flies in grabbing Bonnie's hair making Kol let go and Bonnie stops the spell.

" What the hell " Elena mumbles watching the crow attack Bonnie. Damon stands up and the crow flies to him sitting on his shoulder.

" It happened nearly a hundred years ago Bonnie get over it I have " Damon growls petting his crow.

" Is that why your humanity was off?" Elena asks.

"Hell no, that would have been 95 years with my humanity off. I turned it off about 54 years ago didn't turn it on until last year. The second time I was a known killer was all my own work, Son of Sam 1970s New York awesome times " Damon smirks while the crow rubs against his cheek.

" Yes because 54 years with your humanity off is so much better " Stefan sighs rolling his eyes at his brother.

" How did the crow get summoned here ?" Jenna asks.

" I have access to dead magic you know Old magic"Damon shrugs.

" Only powerful witches have the ability once they're turned " Bonnie protests.

" No Kol doesn't have access to dead magic " Rebekah cuts in.

" Mother stole my soul but I would have had access " Kol explains.

" And we weren't warlocks " Damon points to Stefan and himself.

" Seems that you could have been and if you hadn't tapped into your power that means you could have been a bloody powerful one " Kol adds.

" Huh " Damon mutters. " So could Stefan sometimes when he gets his ripper side under control he has some powers as well " Damon adds.

" So you and Kol were already married that would make Rebekah yours and Stefan's sister in law. But then he married her which is like double in-laws for both of you " Caroline points out and Damon shakes his head.

" I'm going to bed " Damon huffs going up to Kol and his room. Kol follows his husband after grabbing two O- from the cellar. Damon strips to his boxers and takes the second blood bag from Kol. He drinks it while lying in bed he watches Kol. A smile forms on his face as he watches his husband's vampire face come out.

" You alright darling?" Kol asks his vampiric face disappearing.

" Perfect baby "Damon answers yawning. Kol smiles lovingly at his husband and places a light kiss to his lips before wrapping his arms around Damon and drifts off to sleep with him. In the morning Kol wakes up first and kisses his husband lips. Damon groans in slight annoyance as being awoken and Kol trails his kisses south. By the time he is at the edge of Damon's boxers said vampire is wide awake.

" Morning my animo " Kol smiles making Damon blush from the meaning of the words. Caroline knocks on the door before opening it and walking in.

" Morning Care what's up?" Damon asks finding his jeans.

" We all want to know what happened in 1958 that made you turn your humanity off," Caroline says.

" Good job on the math blondie " Damon teases.

" Stalling won't change my mind, " Caroline says tapping her foot.

" Pretty sure you're the sire child not the other way around " Damon mutters accepting defeat. He sends a text and sighs rubbing his forehead. They all get drinks and in a few minutes, Alaric and Jenna walk in.

" No commentary " Damon decides and they all take seats. Damon gets his bourbon and downs it.

" You can start whenever you're ready darling, " Kol says softly but everyone can hear him.

" Okay, so you already know this Ric, in 1953 I got a call to meet one of my nephews here. " Damon starts and Alaric goes pale remembering the story, he was glad Jeremy and Elena were not here. " He had sold Stef and I out, Stefan didn't show which for the next five years I was thankful and angry about. I did kill that nephew but I wish I didn't so I could've tortured him first. " Damon tells them raising his hand to silence Stefan.

" What happened after?" Caroline asks softly.

" A doctor came, some of you older vamps may know the organization, Augustine, " Damon says and Kol growls angrily fangs extending before Damon runs a hand over the veins calming Kol. Klaus lets out a hiss, the wolf in him angry for his family being hurt, Rebekah clenches her jaw looking angry for a minute before going back to calm when Stefan takes her hand.

" What is the Augustine ?" Stefan asks.

" Well, little brother they hate vampires. In fact, they do not believe in even granting us something as simple as a name. For five years I was, 21051 " Damon replies. " They tortured us for ' science ' " Damon adds.

" Us?" Stefan asks looking sick.

" Ah Ah no commentary I'm getting there " Damon answers. " Like I was saying they tortured my only companion and I. 12144, or as I knew him Enzo. Our cells were next to each other. He was my best friend, he had been there for ten years prior. He knew everything about me because we talked between tortures. That is as along as they hadn't cut out our tongues or vocal cords. You would not believe how long it takes for things to grow back when you're on a cup of blood a day. Fangs take forever felt wrong to not have them in. " Damon says his tongue running over his fangs that had come out. " I won't go into the torture I don't want to think about it, " Damon says softly retracting his fangs.

" How did you get out ?" Kol asks not sure if he should cry or kill a lot of people.

" Enzo and I made a plan. Every winter there was a Christmas party. They would haul us up to the main room lock us in a cage and show us off like new animals at a zoo. We were spat on, mocked, insulted, assaulted. I had a fantasy that they would just kill us but no. So we had to decide who got each other blood rations to be strong enough. We played rock, paper, scissors and I won, I got his blood rations for the year. And by Christma, I was strong enough. It was a simple plan. When they take me out I break the handcuffs, kill as many people as I can, free Enzo, we leave and start our revenge. It went so wrong I-I broke free " Damon starts his voice cracking.

" It's ok Damon " Alaric soothes from across the room and Damon nods. Kol feels a surge of jealousy but pushes it down for now.

" I broke free killed so many people I shouldn't have waited that long I didn't need to waste my time on them. The wine spilled the fire started. The bars were soaked in vervain, Dr. Whitmore, the key was on fire, Enzo was screaming, everyone alive was screaming. Screaming was a sound I was all too familiar with. I didn't want to die I couldn't, not after all I went through." Damon explains. Tears were falling down his face, his eyes were shut and every could tell he was reliving the experience. Kol wipes them away whispering soothing words to him. " So I flipped the switch I couldn't have saved myself otherwise. Enzo meant too damn much to me, he was my rock. Way more level headed than I was. He is what kept me from hating Stefan after the first few years. I really wanted you to rescue us and when you didn't notice I was gone I was way beyond pissed. He kept my humanity on, he kept me from ripping out my own heart. The pain alone was enough to make us go mad. But then in my third year, they started trying to understand how our brain worked what motivated us. I can't tell you how many other vampires I betrayed to save you Stef " Damon chokes out. Alaric sits on the other side of him and Kol has to hold his arm down so he doesn't strangle the new vampire.

" Oh my god " Rebekah whispers.

" Anyways I got out it was off I was having a blast. My revenge could begin. Now for those of you who want to believe I have good in me please cover your ears " Damon says looking at Stefan specifically when he don't move he shrugs. Stefan who was ridden with guilt goes cold at the simply murderous look in brothers eyes. " Now what revenge could ever equal the horrors they did to us? Well let me tell you what I came up with. First naturally I kill the doctors that tortured us and then Whitmore family. Accept one they go off have a lovely life and I do it again accept one. I've been doing that since 1958 and I feel better every time but no matter if I do this until I'm dead, or the Whitmore's get the hint and stop their miserable family line is not my concern " Damon says joyfully. Kol starts laughing and Damon leans over kissing him. Stefan has his mouth open in shock, Alaric and Jenna have small smirks on their faces, Klaus and Rebekah are smiling at this revelation, and Caroline joined in with the laughing.

" Damon why didn't you ever tell me ?" Stefan asks tears threatening to flow over.

" Stef I had my humanity off for so long because I left my everything at the time. I wasn't alone just in the fifties but my whole miserable vampire life and that was by choice. I left you constantly by choice. Then I was forced into a cell and tortured. I didn't need you going on a guilt trip because of me. So I never did and then in the nineties when I saw you again it came back but then I left and I shut it off by then it was so stuck I couldn't do anything about it. I never told you because I don't deserve your guilt Stef " Damon responds standing to meet his brother. Stefan can't keep the tears in and Damon pulls his brother into a hug." Fratellino it's ok " Damon says keeping Stefan close to him.

" No it isn't Damon I can believe I didn't notice I'm the worst brother ever " Stefan cries into his brother shoulder.

" Hey hey I promised you an eternity of misery you have the right to be a horrible brother. " Damon soothes his own tears falling freely. Damon pulls away from Stefan and smiles. He places a light kiss to Stefan's hairline like he did when they were human.

" No one outside of who I told can know. Right now I don't want any looks of pity or I'll be forced to pull your eyes out. " Damon smirks and Stefan rolls his eyes wiping his tears away.

" Maybe you'll reconsider that trip to Whitmore " Ric suggest.

" Yeah maybe now that I have a badass Original mate " Damon smiles winking at Kol.

" This could be good for you we could maybe hold a memorial for your friend " Caroline says.

" Woah Care I don't know if this is the bond or not but I can literally see the gears running in your head. Take it back no parities " Damon teases and she pouts.

" But " she starts to protest.

" I was the tortured one. And I rather that to a party " Damon teases and she sticks out her tounge.

" Fine that wasn't what you thought when you compelled me to throw a party, " Caroline says sighing.

" I was a little out of it then. I mean if anyone ever treats you the way I did I'll make them beg for death " Damon responds.

" I know you would. But it would be a little hard seeing as they would already be dead " Caroline quips and Damon grins.

" Defiantly his sire child " Klaus sighs leaning against the wall.

" I have to get home, believe it or not I do have a job " Alaric says patting his friend on the shoulder he and Jenna leave.

" Yeah see you later "Damon responds smiling after him and Kol feels his jealousy bubble up again.

" Do you want to talk about what they did to you?" Caroline asks.

" When you reach the lawful drinking age " Damon decides. " Oh wait for you, Stef, and Bekah will be 17 forever " Damon chuckles.

" Well I was turned at 24 so I'll be awaiting those stories, " Klaus says going upstairs followed by Rebekah.

" Damon care to tell me later?" Kol asks narrowing his eyes.

" Hmm well drinking age is 21 your 18 wouldn't be fair to them over there " Damon says getting more bourbon.

" That mean you told Ric" Kol mumbles.

"Your jealous that's what I was feeling off you " Damon laughs.

" I'm not jealous " Kol growls.

" Your totally jealous " Damon crows laughing harder. Kol pushes him frowning. Damon keeps laughing and Kol scowls " your jealous of Ric" Damon taunts.

" Am not " he grumbles.

" Oh my god yes you are see we forget that we are still at our core as old as were when we died. Isn't it weird that I'm an actual adult in this situation?" Damon asks and they all nod. " My point is you are a jealous teenager " Damon smirks. Kol rolls his eyes and moves to leave when Damon speeds in front of him. " A cute, jealous teenager" Damon amends.

" They're so adorable " Caroline says slapping Stefan on the arm.

" We can hear you, " Damon says to them. " And we are both homicidal " Damon adds.

" Please, you couldn't kill Stefan and I anymore than you could kill Kol" Caroline teases. He frowns and turns back to Kol.

" You don't need to be jealous of Ric he is my best friend nothing more. And because you are my soulmate and husband I can bend the rules for you " Damon reassures him his tone flirty at the end.

" See they're a cute couple. Damon and Elena was painful to watch " Caroline says.

" If Elena makes any sort of move on you Damon I'm going to rip her arms off " Kol says smiling. Stefan shakes his head at how much alike they are. They both could threaten to kill someone while playfully flirting with each other. Caroline and Stefan move to the library to leave them to it.

" Fine by me " Damon says moving closer to him.

" I'm a little relieved and angry that you took out revenge because now I can't do it for you " Kol sighs.

" There are plenty of Whitmore's left you can come with me in the next hunt " Damon responds pressing Kol into the wall.

" Your super hot when you talk about murder " Kol breaths out.

" We're vampires I would expect so " Damon responds his eyes glazing over with lust. They speed into their room and fall onto the bed.

" I can't believe I didn't notice my brother was missing for five years, " Stefan says leaning against the couch.

" Hey he was very clear he doesn't want you to feel guilty. " Caroline scolds. " And I thought the rooms were soundproofed " Caroline says blushing from what she is hearing.

" They are but we are vampires, and Damon doesn't exactly try to be quite and I'm guessing Kol is the same way " Stefan explains used to it.

" If we go to Whitmore no complaints from anybody, Damon takes who he wants and that is it " Caroline decides.

" My thoughts exactly, " Stefan says.

" What does animo mean?" Caroline asks.

" It's Italian for soul, why?" Stefan asks.

" Kol called Damon that. Which is super romantic and sweet " Caroline beams.

" huh?" Stefan asks his eyebrows raised.

" Remember Kol's mother took away his soul when he was human a thousand years ago and now Kol calls Damon his soul. Romantic and Sweet" she explains and Stefan smiles.

" Yeah I guess it is " Stefan smiles softly his brother deserved to be loved like that.

" Defiantly not something they want in public though Damon was blushing he never blushes like ever " Caroline points out.

" No he doesn't I'm going to find Rebekah now " Stefan decides going to their room to see his wife who was exploring the house.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**May 1912 New Orleans:**

Damon sends his crow off when he looks up and sees Kol Mikaelson. His breath hitches and his eyes glaze over, he knew this meant he just saw his soulmate.

" You have access to dead magic?" Kol asks shaking away the blurry vision he had when he saw Damon.

" Dead magic ?" Damon asks.

" Powerful and older vampire can sometimes access the magic of the dead. Can also be called Old Magic " Kol explains.

" I've only been a vampire for 48 years. I could talk to crows and turn into them in 1864 " Damon responds looking into Kol's brown eyes.

" Impressive, Kol Mikaelson. " Kol introduces.

" Damon Salvatore " he responds extending his hand. Kol takes it and pulls Damon closer to him.

" Do you know what the glazed vision meant?" Kol compels.

" We are each other's soulmates. And you can compel other vampires?" Damon asks. He feels himself wanting Kol more every second they talk.

" Originals can darling. And you're right we became mates. You're a new vampire so do I have to explain how this works?" Kol asks. He stares into the blue eyes that seem to be in their own way compelling him.

"No someone explained it to me once " Damon responds.

"Well, then you should know what comes next " Kol breaths out next to Damon's ear. Kol smirks when he feels the younger vampire shudder and smashes his lips to Damon's. They spend the next few days together never leaving Damon's hotel room. They finally leave and drain a few people before returning to his hotel room. Damon never once thought about Katherine, or anything other than Kol. They talk about their lives and soon know everything about each other.

" I have two siblings one is a half brother that I never personally met he died a few years ago " Damon explains.

" Well, all my siblings hate me. They leave me in coffins. And I think you should make up with your little brother from what you've told me he is way too important to loose over Katherine " Kol says sitting up in the bed. Damon's head is resting on Kol's chest and Kol runs his fingers through the raven mane of hair.

" I will next time I see him. Katherine is going to rot in that tomb forever " Damon decides. Kol kisses the top of his hair and sighs contently. " Your siblings don't hate you Kol " Damon adds.

" Yeah yeah, eternal love for each other I get that " Kol sighs. " I need to get back to my brother before he hunts me down " Kol groans going to stand and Damon pulls him down.

" Not yet baby " Damon pleads kissing Kol.

" I'm so sorry darling but I have to," Kol says pulling away from his mate. Damon gets up and dressed.

" I'm coming then" Damon decides.

" No, I will not put you in danger " Kol protests.

" I'm going and your promised never to compel, me, " Damon says determinedly

" Dammit, Damon I love you too much to lose you " Kol blurts out.

" Kol I love you just as much and you know that. Besides, I have to meet your family one day " Damon argues.

" Fine but if I say leave you run. Do you understand me, Damon?" Kol asks using his best commanding Original voice.

" Yes baby " Damon agrees, kissing Kol. Kol pulls away smirking and gets dressed. Kol wraps his arm around Damon's waist and they stroll from the room and down the street. They know they are getting strange looks, they can feel them. But they have eyes only for each other so they can't be bothered.

" You know you could be jailed for that " Klaus teases meeting them at the front of the compound.

" Love to see them try" Damon smirks.

" Kol who is this ?" Klaus asks.

" Damon Salvatore. My mate " Kol says looking into his brother's eyes so he knows that he is serious.

" And what makes you so special to have earned my brothers attention. Hmm your handsome no doubt, how old are you?" Klaus asks.

" 73 " Damon responds when his crow flies down and caws to him.

" Only a baby and you have access to old magic. A magic prodigy now I know why Kol likes you " Klaus quips. Kol is being oddly silent while he watches his brother just in case he tries to kill Damon. Damon looks into the bird's eyes and it flies off again.

" So I guessing your Niklaus the crazy older brother, " Damon says turning back around.

" Ahh, and how much of our family history did my little brother tell you?" Klaus asks a stake slipping out of his sleeve. Damon moves upon seeing it and forces it into Klaus's chest a half centimeter below the heart.

" I know if I move this up it'll put you in timeout for a while, " Damon says and Kol grins at him. Klaus chuckles and before anyone can move Damon is pinned to the wall by Elijah who looks ready to behead him. That is before Kol has Elijah across the room on the ground and he is snarling at him fangs out.

" Don't you ever touch Damon again " Kol growls, his fangs itching to attack. Klaus pulls Damon up and dusts the younger vampire off.

" Yes brother get off of me, "Elijah says and Kol stands up. He retracts his fangs and moves to Damon.

" I'm fine " he assures him leaning against Kol.

" I like you, Damon, call me Nik " Klaus decides.

" I think we'll get along, " Damon says smirking.

" Who's this ?" Rebekah asks smiling at Damon.

" My mate Damon Salvatore " Kol introduces. She smiles warmly happy for her big brother she always wanted to find her mate.

" Well treat my brother right and we will get along just fine, " she says hugging him.

Later that night Klaus, Kol, Damon, and Rebekah feast at a party leaving around a hundred dead. Most of it was Kol and Damon but Klaus and Rebekah joined in on the fun. As the months went by Elijah watched in the background his brother loose himself in the blood and Damon. They both fed more than was needed to quench their thirst. Rebekah, Klaus, and Damon were now all really good friends.

In June while walking in the French Quarter they both say, " Marry Me " at the same time. They laugh and compel a jeweler to sell them two identical silver bands. Compelling a priest to perform the ceremony Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus attends. Damon didn't want to send a bird Stefan as he didn't want to risk Stefan rejecting the invitation. Somehow they make the honeymoon better than every other time they had been together and can't imagine a future without each other.

In September Damon's crow returns and he learns his nephew is dead.

" You want me to come ?" Kol asks.

" Yeah I'd hate to be apart " Damon responds kissing him.

" Kol I need you to look into a Claire witch for me then you may join Damon in Mystic Falls just a day apart, " Elijah says and Kol nods. He had been getting along with his siblings better and Damon was happy to help stop fights.

Then the covens of New Orleans use their magic to kidnap Kol. They lay him down in the middle of sacrifice upon the sacrifice of witches. All from different covens around the world, there are at least a hundred sacrifices.

" What are you doing ?" He demands.

" You must feed, " the leader says and he hisses launching himself forward and he rips into her throat, she doesn't struggle and seems to accept death.

" What is going on " he demands seeing more line up.

" To complete the spell you need to feed on twenty humans, " The next one says cutting her hand.

" Kol " Klaus screams and Kol pulls away from the girl speeding to his older brother. Klaus had never been more scared for Kol in his life. Seeing Kol confused and in the middle of bodies that he knew Kol didn't kill with people lining up to feed him he knew his baby brother was in danger. The wolf inside him roared at someone daring to hurt his baby brother but he didn't think about that now just Kol who he pulled to his chest as if he was a child. He was grateful Kol didn't protest the hug and rubbed his brothers back.

" Leave or you are going to regret ever being born " Rebekah threatens. Elijah appears on the other side of the circle and the witches flee leaving the dead behind.

" Kol what did they do a sacrifice this size for?" Klaus asks his arms still wrapped around Kol.

" Insanity ten for each century I was alive. Twenty more deaths and I am unstable beyond your imagination " Kol explains. Klaus grits his teeth these witches dare harm his baby brother. Elijah was having the same thoughts and he looked over Kol. Rebekah couldn't believe her big brother could have been in danger it just wasn't right he was a predator, not the prey.

" Why would they want that?" Rebekah asks joining in on the group hug.

" To train him to do what they want, " Elijah says and all of them look at him a silent plea for him to join the hug and he does.

" It'll be ok we can help you Kol " Rebekah soothes.

" You can keep track of your body count and stay with us so there is no chance of witches getting the jump on you again " Klaus assures his brother wrapping an arm around his shoulder's. Rebekah puts an arm around Kol's waist as they walk back to the compound.

" I think he should be daggered, " Elijah says and Kol shakes his head.

" No please don't I can control myself " Kol pleads. Damon would be alone, he would be alone, Damon would be with others, he would be unhappy. Kol would be alone... alone... alone. Elijah sensing his brother panic know it is wrong but also the only way to win an argument with his little brother plays on his panic.

" Kol, do you think it would be very safe for Damon if you couldn't and you lost control. Would the mate bond be strong enough to keep you from killing him? Say it is but you kill his little brother, could he forgive you for such a thing? You would truly be alone you don't want that do you?" Elijah asks and Kol shakes his head no.

" Kol he is just playing on your feelings " Rebekah protests glaring at Elijah.

" But he is right. All I ask is Nik could you compel his memories of this summer away. I want him to be free. " Kol asks and Klaus nods knowing they weren't going to change Kol's mind now. At the compound, Kol gives a goodbye to Marcel and his siblings before lying down in the coffin.

" Oh, I wish I could dagger you " Marcel seethes watching him lie down.

" Go for it " Kol suggests. Marcel shakes his head knowing he'll die if he does. He smiles at Rebekah who doesn't return the smile as she is crying over how long it may be till she sees her big brother and brother in law again. Klaus quickly shoves the dagger into his brother's chest so it doesn't hurt as much. He shuts the coffin whispering a goodbye to his brother.

The night before the funeral Klaus finds Damon at a bar and corners him. " Nik why are you here, is Kol ?" Damon asks.

" I'm sorry mate but Kol isn't doing so well he is unstable as of now. There are witches after us and we can't have you used against us " Klaus says tears forming in his eyes.

" No Nik please, remember this summer we are like brothers. Rebekah and I are that close as well, please. I can't nor do I want to live without Kol. I need him. I'm a Mikaelson now too always and forever remember what you promised me " Damon pleads. This was the first time in his life that Damon Salvatore had begged for anything lucky for his pride he wouldn't remember it.

" I'm so sorry Damon maybe someday in the future you can remember us. But for now you will forget ever meeting my brother Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, or I. You will only be Damon Salvatore. You will forget the last name Mikaelson and anything associated with it. You will forget you loved anyone this summer, or that you were in New Orleans. You spent the summer down in Florida pinning over Katherine Pierce. You still want to release her from the tomb. Do you understand?" Klaus compels. He takes the silver ring off Damon's hand and pockets it.

" I understand " Damon repeats.

" You'll forget this meeting, get ready for the funeral " Klaus compels disappearing from the dive bar. Damon blinks and sees weird memories of a beach and fuzzy people before returning to his drink.

Klaus reruns to New Orleans and slips Damon's ring on Kol's right hand before closing the coffin again. He knew they would all be together again, it would take more than a group of witches to break their family. They would find each other, Always and Forever.

* * *

A/N: This is the final chapter, as you may have noticed I sort of lost motivation for this story. There is going to be a Jeremy/Klaus story coming soon along with a Klaus/Damon/Kol love triangle so keep an eye out for those. Also potentially a one shot around Stefan/Rebekah pertaining to this story if I get the time. Feel free to send me prompts, ships, or any sort of request for this fandom and a few others. Such as Supernatural, Sherlock, Any Marvel thing.

Love,

Rainbow820


End file.
